


Draco's Wife

by a_goh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_goh/pseuds/a_goh
Summary: Ever wonder how Draco fell in love and married his wife Astoria? Travel through the years of Hogwarts in a slightly different way, what if Draco knew his wife before he graduated, what if they were in love. Astoria, nicknamed Attie, is just starting school when she meets 3rd year, Draco Malfoy, instantly and obviously in love even with his horrible attitude. He however is more than reluctant to like her as much a she is infatuated with him. Through Attie's first year she struggles with whether or not she should go for him, but something changes her mind. Find out in this story of love, adventure, and fan fiction.All events will be takes from the movies and a few scenes from the books. Attie's character will only focus on reacting to the things Draco does in the movies. Therefore playing as a hole filler in the plot of the series. Nothing that she does will change Draco's part in the movies, however there is so much dead time that Draco has that is not filled in, so why not have a girlfriend?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ever wonder how Draco fell in love and married his wife Astoria? Travel through the years of Hogwarts in a slightly different way, what if Draco knew his wife before he graduated, what if they were in love. Astoria, nicknamed Attie, is just starting school when she meets 3rd year, Draco Malfoy, instantly and obviously in love even with his horrible attitude. He however is more than reluctant to like her as much a she is infatuated with him. Through Attie's first year she struggles with whether or not she should go for him, but something changes her mind. Find out in this story of love, adventure, and fan fiction.  
> THIS WORK IS ALSO POSTED TO WATTPAD, I JUST WANTED TO GET IT OUT ON ANOTHER PUBLICATION JUST IN CASE YOU KNOW?  
> All events will be takes from the movies and a few scenes from the books. Attie's character will only focus on reacting to the things Draco does in the movies. Therefore playing as a hole filler in the plot of the series. Nothing that she does will change Draco's part in the movies, however there is so much dead time that Draco has that is not filled in, so why not have a girlfriend?

Not the Best  
Blood.  
Blood, something that binds, blends, and bleeds. Some wizards and witches believed that a family of the same blood is stronger than any other mixed blood family. Strong blood means power. Power means survival against the darkness. My family was one of those families. One with no mercy towards those with dirty blood. We called those without purity, mudbloods. I however didn't always believe in these morals. It did make some sense to me, but overall I thought it was a bit dramatic. There is no physiological proof that someone born of non-pure parents are worse at magic than those who are. Still I had to obey my family for they are the ones who raised me as a child. Who protected me, who strengthened my weakness, and made me who I am today. A pure blood.

I wasn't surprised when I got my letter from Hogwarts. I mean my older sister had been happily attending for the last 2 years. She would always come home either during the holidays or at the end of the school year, and exclaim how much she enjoyed learning about magic. She boasted about how she was continuing the family line of great wizards. Even though she was an okay witch at heart. My sister never mentioned to the family that school was challenging for her. Or even for the matter extra curricular activities; she wasn't good at anything else. The main thing that she forgot to tell our family is what happens at Hogwarts is completely demented. Not cruel, just different.

Don't get me wrong I was ecstatic to walk in on my first day and blow everyone's minds with my amazingness, but alas things didn't go exactly as I had planned them.

The morning of my departure from home into the great unknown was pretty calm. I finished packing the essentials for surviving a year without my parents. I zipped up my suitcase and headed downstairs. My house was pretty large in comparison to other wizards. It was 4 stories high and had its own staff; all of which were house elves. We treated them with respect, but in a way we could have been nicer to them. 

Luckily, my room was on the 2nd floor. My dad insisted on letting me try to levitate the suitcase to the ground unlike the traditional way of just carrying it. But rules are rules and I didn't even know the spell for levitation yet. I did however have my wand. I got that a few days prior along with my cat, Rosebury. My wand was elegant in a way; dark cherry wood with a gold handle and swirls draping themselves around the outside. I didn't really listen to Ollivander when he was talking about the inside. He said something to do with a feather of a Phoenix. I wouldn't know. I made sure that I wasn't forgetting anything as I stared at my suitcase by the front door. If I did I probably could buy it there. My family was pretty rich so money was never really a problem for me. I strolled into the kitchen feeling a little bit sad. I wasn't leaving for that long, but I would definitely miss my kitchen. It was a perfect mix of white and black with beautiful marbles counter tops and black cabinets. We were not a large family by any means, but we liked to keep two refrigerators just in case. My dad was seated on a bar stool doing what dads do; reading the paper and drinking some coffee. There was and elf by the oven cooking some eggs. Boy did those smell good. My mom and my sister were outside on the patio behind the kitchen. I could see the tops of their heads through a rectangular kitchen window.

"Good Morning Father," I said as I walked closer to the kitchen.  
"Morning Astoria," I thought my dad was still a little mad at me for not using magic, but who knows.  
"I'm going to go talk to Mom outside," I said heading for the door.  
"Don't forget your eggs," As he said that, the elf who was by the oven presented me with a red plate with a delicious mound of cheesy scrambled eggs.  
"Thank you," I said to the elf and headed out side. One hand on my plate another on the door I made my way outside. My mother and sister of course were talking about everything that Daphne wanted to achieve that year.  
"Oh Astoria! We were just talking about you," I took a seat in the black metal chair across from my mom and my sister.  
"About me?" I mean it wasn't completely preposterous. After all it was my first year there, but as a curious girl I wanted to know what all the hot gossip was about the morning.  
"We were saying that you're going to totally make a fool out of yourself this year, completely embarrassing," My sister said cruelly.  
"No, that's not what we were talking about at all actually we were saying that we are excited to see how you'll do this year, and succeed or fail we'll be proud of you." My mom said with a fake smile.  
"So you think that there's a chance that I'll fail this year as a student." I said bluntly.  
"No, no honey we just said that there could be a chance. I mean in regular school you never excelled-"  
"This isn't regular school mom,"  
"Oh well yes honey I know," I started furiously eating my eggs now. I knew that whatever my mom was going to say next didn't matter. All that I knew was that I would need to work my butt off to try to make it through the school year and pass. No matter how much it angered me I couldn't argue with my mom and say that I did well in school. She was right; primary school wasn't too hot for me. I wasn't super smart. All the smart kids would pick on me for being stupid. They didn't know who I really was and if they did they wouldn't be laughing. So for those stupid boys and for my family I promised myself that this year at Hogwarts was going to be my best academic year yet.  
This was not the case.

The Dementor on the Train  
My parents were hoping that I would be sorted into Slytherin. It was my sisters house currently and it's even my parents house as well. I did't have a problem with being sorted into Slytherin. I thought it was a wonderful house. Daunting, cunning, strength, all aspects that my family had and that I should have too. There was something about the snake house. I think I was a little bit nervous to join. First year at Magic school, new things, all the sappy jibberish. I just wanted to go.  
I stood up from the table outside. I hadn't bothered to listen to what my mom was saiding, but she seemed to shift her conversation over to my sister. My parents always said that I can ask my sister for help during the school year. I wasn't planning on it. She wasn't either. I walked back inside expecting to see my dad reading the paper on the kitchen island, but all that was left was his empty cup. I told the house elf to take my plate and reminded him to pick up my dads cup. I walked out of the kitchen and towards the doorway. My bags were on the welcome rug, I called for my cat. Rosebury came running down the steps and without my order hopped into her cage.  
"Very good Rosebury!" I exclaimed. She was a calico cat; the runt of the litter too. My father insisted on me purchasing the very expensive purebred Siamese cat, but I had a feeling that Rosebury was going to be just fine.  
"Dad!" I called out, not in a particular direction just loud enough so that he could here me.  
"You don't have to shout," My father said behind me. I jumped. My father always had a way of sneaking up on unsuspecting people and scaring them. Once my Aunt Jeane came to visit for dinner and fainted because my dad had gone to the restroom. He came back when she was taking about him. My dad even knew the story that Aunt Jeane was telling and proceeded to add his input on the story by creepily whispering it into her ear. I didn't know what he said, but I knew it was something shocking or else she would not have fainted.  
"Dad! You need to stop doing that,"  
"You won't have to worry about that once you leave," he said.  
"Mom!" I called out again, "I'm leaving!"  
"Ohh coming sweetheart, just getting your sisters bags, she can't find her wand," my mom explained as she rushed in the room carrying Daphne's book bag.  
"That's problematic," I said bending down to pick up my own trunk, "She's gonna need that if she's wants to succeed this year-"  
"Found it!" My sister calls from the bathroom.  
"You found it in the bathroom?" I replied. I motioned to my dad to pick up Rosebury's cage, but he just stays where he is. I think he also wanted to know why her wand was in the bathroom. It was very irresponsible of her.  
"I... I uh, it doesn't really matter how I lost it right, it's the fact that I finally found it!!" My dad sighed, I guess he was hoping for some more thought out explanation of how she retraced her steps and figured out that she dropped it while practicing magic in the bathroom. Even if the might have been the case I didn't believe that it was exactly what had happened. This was due to the slightly pinkish tint to Daphne's face when she finally came to the front door.  
"Ready now?" I asked my mom as I open the front door. I sure wasn't.  
Out of all the things a first year could experience on the train ride to Hogwarts; what happened could easily be the scariest event to ever take place.  
It wasn't running through the wall in order to get to Platform 9 ¾. Nor saying good bye to the parents, or hitting an attractive upper classmen with your truck and being scowled at. Oh no, none of things even paled to what I felt and experienced on the train. Even though it didn't last long and no one got hurt; it was still a shock for a first year.  
There I was sitting with 3 other pureblood girls; all of which are family friends I don't have a deep connection with them. Sitting there I never could have seen what had come next, Dementors. My parents rarely talked about them. All I knew was that they guarded Azkaban, the wizard prison, and to not get too close. Unfortunately for me I did not have a say on whether they got close or not.  
All of a sudden the lights went out. It didn't put me off because I was a strong independent women! No actually truth be told I was napping at the time and the gasps of the other girls woke me up. Nothing happened at first we thought it was just a malfunction, but then the train stopped and seconds later the windows revealed that it wasn't just the lights. Frost began lining the windows and creeping towards the center. We could see our breath right. Yeah basically it was really cold and depressing. Once our window was completely frozen we sat in silence. We waited for something to happen. Perhaps a professor would come to take us off the train, or the whole train would explode with freight. Those normal things didn't happen. Instead a large dark, scary figure passed our window. You know the drill; we freaked out. Luckily it didn't come into our space, but the people next to us weren't so fortunate. It stayed there for a few seconds. There was commotion, a bright white light, and then nothing. Apparently it was over. I pressed my ear to the wall that connected us to our unlucky neighbors.  
"Harry are you alright? Harry?" A female voice said.  
"Do any of you have chocolate?" An older man asked.  
"I might have some in my bag," a younger man said.  
"You said this boy's name is Harry?" The old man paused. There was a silence. I supposed the girl nodded. "It doesn't happen to be Harry Potter does it?"  
Harry Potter? I had heard of him before, always from a negative tone. I struggled for a second trying to remember where I had heard his name from. There was a chance that he was famous, but I gave up trying. I didn't understand why purebloods like me talked of his name poorly.  
This year I would find out why.

 

The Coward  
I was not going to lie to anyone; Hogwarts was pretty cool. Especially for a first year. We got to ride boats up to the shore of the school. It was all at night too so the castle was lit up brightly and some of the teachers were setting of fireworks. My sister wasn't with me. I think she went on a different path I saw her get on a carriage that pulled its self. I think they made a special orientation for first years. If they didn't make Hogwarts fun and excited no one would want to come back.  
We got to the actual school doors 20 minutes after we got off the boats. It was because people were slow. I marched up to the front where a nice old lady in a large hat was giving instructions. She talked about all the houses and that we were to be served dinner after we were sorted. She also told us to make sure to make good friends with the people in our houses because they were our team for 7 years and even after we graduate. We then continued up multiple flights of stairs. I didn't appreciate that because I didn't want to get sweat on my potential new Slytherin robes. When we got to the top of the stairs I spotted my sister hanging in the crowd that was waiting to go eat.  
"Daphne!" I shouted. She half turned around to look at me, but her facial expression seemed that she didn't want me to talk to her. I stopped running towards her. She was talking to one of her friends in another house. He came over sometimes I think he's in Ravenclaw, but all I really know is that my parents really don't like him because he's 'Not from Slytherin'. I looked around the hallway for perhaps more people I knew. I didn't happen to see my 'friends' on the train or really anyone else. There were so many people here. All waiting to be let in to a grand hall. I had heard that it was one of the coolest rooms at Hogwarts and that the food was amazing. I started listening to my surroundings. I was basically people watching. Most of them were talking about what happened on the train and what made the scary things go away. There were lots of theories; I was right next to it and I didn't even know. Others were talking about the houses they expected to get into. As I was intently listening to the conversations I overheard a name from earlier.  
"Oh wonderful another year with bloody Harry Potter, I hope this year I can expose him for what he really is," a sarcastically harsh voice said. I looked around and tried to zone in on who was talking about this Harry Potter. I needed to know where I had heard that name before. It had seemed so obvious, but I really did have a bad memory. Finally I found the distinct voice. Judging by the way the guy was standing and facial expressions this man was not happy to be here, but he was the only person talking about Harry Potter. Here was where I made one of my worst and best mistakes. I decided to walk up and ask the voice about Harry Potter.  
"Potter, the 'Boy who lived'," the guy said sarcastically, "pathetic, too bad his parents didn't," he said again with his harsh tone.  
"Um Excuse me?" I meekly pleaded.  
"Yes?" He said wrinkling his nose.  
"You were talking about Harry Potter?" I implied.  
"I was." He said nudging his friend beside him.  
"Do you know him? Or about him?"  
"Yes I know him! Why do you want to know who Harry Potter is? Doesn't everyone here know his 'heroic tale'?" This time the question was asked with sass. I stood there in silence. I remembered now. My parents had briefly mentioned the story one night during dinner, but to them it didn't really matter because it wasn't a part of their life. I thought the story was cool though, but I never told my parents. They never made it clear, but there was a change that they worked for the Dark Lord at one point.  
"Are you going to said something or just stand there like an idiot," Okay. That was mean.  
"I'm not dumb," I retaliated.  
"Ohh, we've got a smart girl on our hands, watch out," he remarked while looking at his friends.  
"Yeah you've better watch out because I know something you don't about Harry Potter!" I stated confidently. I don't know why I was doing this. I think I felt intimidated and wanted to show everyone that I was here for serious business, but I probably sounded like an annoying prick.  
"Something about Potter I don't know, well I'm intrigued tell me more," he sarcastically held his arms open. Man who does this kid think he is?  
"You know when the dementors came on the train?" he nodded trying not to laugh, "Well they came to his cubicle on the train."  
"Wow that is some prime information. I would have never guessed. They probably thought he was hiding Sirius Black in his coat pocket," he laughed to himself, "If that's all you wish to tell me thank you for your lack of important information, I-"  
"There more to the story!" I was getting nervous. I didn't want to start a rumor. I notice that this guy was wearing a Slytherin robe. I decided that I definitely didn't want to get on his bad side if we were to share a house together. "I think they started doing that thing where they suck the life out of people, on him."  
"And?"  
"And there was a white light, a spell I think and Harry... Harry passed out for like 5 minutes," the boy seemed more interested in this news.  
"Potter's gone all girly has he? Passing out on trains because got too close to a dementor am I correct?" I nodded. I think I just made a better impression on him. "Could you reenact this faint?" He said straightening up. I don't think he believed me.  
"Ahhhh," I said making a really girly fainting noise and motion. His friends all laughed at me.  
"And that's accurate?" He scoffed. "What house are you in?"  
"Oh I'm not in a house right now I'm going to be a first year, but my sisters in Slytherin. I'm hoping I'll be put in there."  
"Wise choice, it's only the best,"  
"No it's not Malfoy. Leave the girl alone, and try not to be such a prick this year," a male voice stated.  
"She came up to me," Malfoy replied.  
"Bye Malfoy see you later," I suddenly said to him. I don't know why, but I wanted to leave. I think that similarly to how I heard Harry Potters name I had heard Malfoy's. This time I think it was a different type of negative tone.  
"Don't call me Malfoy, call me Mr. Malfoy. Underclassman. And never call me Draco." He shouted after me. I remembered now; the Malfoys. A powerful pure blood family. I should have relized sooner; his blonde hair easily gave it away. The Malfoys were Hell-bent on teaching other wizards that they are better than anyone else because of their perfect blood and rich lifestyles. I didn't buy into that stuff. I knew that they were cowards, but that was based on what my parents tell me.

 

The Importance  
After our interesting conversation the old lady with the hat told us we could all go into the dining hall. Those stories about the hall being amazing weren't lies. The ceilings, well there actually wasn't ceiling, but the space above our heads was sprinkled with floating candles and the beautiful night sky. The hall itself had 4 very long tables that lead to a stage with a bunch of chairs where the teachers were sitting. I followed the first year pack to the fronts of the table. The first order of business was to sort everyone with a magical hat. I, like everyone around me, looked nervous and didn't know exactly what was going to happen next. Then the lady started calling the names. The first person to go seemed excited. She was sorted into Hufflepuff and the table cheered. Then everything got drowned out.  
"Gryffindor... Gryffindor... Ravenclaw... Hufflepuff... Ravenclaw... Hufflepuff... Slytherin," the last on got my attention. I wanted to see a potential class mate of next year. Unfortunately, it was a very pretty, tall girl who seemed way too confident as she strolled her way to the table. I wasn't quick to judge, but I didn't think I would like this girl. I always had a hard time making friends with people who didn't understand me. Loads of other names were called and people sorted. I saw more of my classmates. Regular looking people mind you. Some cute boys and some nice looking girls. None of my friends from the train were put into Slytherin. I instantly realized that I would have to make friends fast. This was going to be a problem. Then suddenly, my name was called. It only surprised me because I wasn't paying attention. And the only reason I knew that my name was called because the person behind me nudged me. I stood up from my chair hesitantly and walked up to the sorting hat. The old lady was smiling at me. She told me to sit down. I wouldn't have been disappointed if I was sorted into another house, but I really wanted to be in Slytherin.  
"Ohh what do we have here?" The hat posed, "another wanting more than they deserve," than they deserved?? Did I not deserve to be in Slytherin? This angered me. "Ahh, but I see a good future for this one," finally some positive news, "Only is she changing her mind?" I knew then that I was not changing my mind about Slytherin. I wanted to be there. I didn't care if I wasn't going to have a great future. So what? I knew that my friends, homework, and life style was going to be different, but I didn't care anymore. In that moment I was just concentrating about being sorted into Slytherin.  
There and then I thought the hat meant that I should change my mind about what house I should be in. I now know that he didn't mean house, but that I would need a change of heart.  
"Slytherin!"  
I was happy with the hats decision. I'm happy with my decision. I stood up from the chair smiling. From this day on I would favor the color green, have a healthy relationship with snakes, and get the occasional side eye from people in other houses. Supposedly everyone from Slytherin is evil. I personally wouldn't say that we are evil. I would just say some of us have a different mindset on the world. I walked to the table that I'd be eating at all year long. I picked the next available seat next to another female first year. She looked, well, bored with the whole process if I'm going to be honest.  
"Ready to jump into the Slytherin hall are you?" She even seemed bored with my question.  
"Yes, I'm a fifth generation Slytherin. Everyone knew it was coming. Woohoo lucky me I'm just like everyone else in my family." She said putting her chin in her hand.  
"Did you want something different?" I asked. She didn't say anything at first. She simply sat there and thought.  
"No, I guess I didn't, I do act like a Slytherin,"  
"Well there you go! Welcome to the team,"  
"As if you're the initiation council," she stuck out her hand, "Lacey Pendwick,"  
"Astoria Greengrass," I said shaking hers, "but you can call me Attie. It's what most friends did back home."  
"Any of them Muggles?" She asked like it was a bad thing. I was slightly confused by this question. At home my parents always taught me that wizards, especially purebloods, were better than regular humans, but what I found what happened was that my better friends were Muggles. They were more loyal. I didn't see them as people without magic, but as friends.  
"No, I didn't, but I have other wizard friends," I stated. I knew that this was a lie, but I knew that the reputation I was going to have to build would have to be a pureblood one. I couldn't be looked at as weak.  
"Interesting Attie... Did any of them come to Hogwarts?"  
"No," I started getting nervous. I didn't know that such a small lie would have to be continued. I didn't know that she was going to follow up on it.  
"How come?"  
"Well a few of them actually do go here, but I'm not really friends with them. Anyways they were sorted into different houses so it's not like I'll see them that much anyways," that part was true.  
"Well Attie, since you don't seem to know anyone here and I don't either. I propose that we become allies until we realize we either enjoy each other's company and become friends or hate each other's bones and become sworn enemies," That was not a normal proposal for a potential friendship, but I had no choice but to take it.  
"No middle ground?"  
"Sure, there could be I suppose,"  
"Sounds like a plan," I spitted back.  
"Hey you! Over there!" A voice said from a little bit farther down the table. I looked towards the voice, but I couldn't discern where the voice was coming from. "Little girl with the brown hair from earlier," I knew that voice now. That Malfoy boy again. Why was he getting my attention I thought he hated underclassmen and literally everyone else. I found his blonde hair and discovered that he was looking at me.  
"What do you want taller blonde boy?" I shouted back. A few people laughed around me. I was never under the impression that I was funny, but I did appreciate that fact that people laughing with me than at me.  
"I wanted to welcome you on the team and let you know that it's true," the boy answered back. This flattered me, I was not expecting him to be so kind, "Did people hear that? Potter actually fainted on the train to Hogwarts!" Some people laughed around him.  
"Your welcome," I said hesitantly back after the laughter died down, "Can we stop shouting now?" I asked back.  
"But of course, loud noises must hurt little girls ears," There he was; the mean Malfoy boy with the blonde hair. I looked passed him and noticed my sister gaping at me. I hadn't done anything impressive. I gave her a confused look. She mouthed the words: you just might walk with dessert may flower. Wait no that wasn't it. I mouthed the word "what," back to her. She shook her head and started over. This time more slowly and clearer.  
You just spoke with The Draco Malfoy.  
I didn't see the importance of it then, but that was the start of my very important first year.

 

Again and Again  
Just like all first year students I decided to take the essential classes in order to graduate in 7 years.  
Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Herbology. I wanted to opt out of taking flying lessons because I already knew that I wasn't a good flyer. To be honest I didn't really want to be, but at least I only had to do it for one year. In a weird way all of my classes felt normal at first. As if I was back at primary school. The first day with first impressions and get to know your classmates games. They were all very similar to what I had experienced previously. The first few days of school were similar to the first day, completely normal, but that was a bad thing.  
Normally I wouldn't pay attention in class. Normally I would fall asleep. Normally I failed to do any studying and normally I was alone. My friend Lacey that I met on the first night conveniently only had one class with me. I happened to be History of Magic. That class in particular was the only class where I could actually study and get a good grade in. I was good at memorizing facts and I had already learned most of magic's history through what my father had told me. The teacher of the class whom which everyone found to be completely boring and monotonous seemed rather interesting to me. He was a ghost! However, no one could ever help me in that class because they were all asleep. Sometimes I actually would be the only one awake. Someone referred to me as Granger in that class. I didn't quite understand what they meant, but I heard that Hermione was smart. It seemed like a complement.  
Lacey of course was in other classes that were the same. Our schedules were different. She would eventually help me when I struggled, but that was the extent of her help. I guess our friendship found a dry middle ground that she didn't seem to believe in.  
In my free time I would walk around school and try to find different places to study. Sure the Slytherin hall was peaceful and quite honestly perfect for studying. But honestly studying there...I was too afraid of seeing my sister. I knew if she saw me studying every day in the hall she would make fun of me for being a nerd. And that was the problem. No matter how much time I spent studying I never became any better.  
Firstly, I sucked at transforming things. I had accidentally transformed Rosebury into a match during the first few classes. She was supposed to be transfigured into a match box, but no she was just a singular match. Another day while practicing I had to contact Ms. McGonagall for help. She said that she was proud I could transfigure anything at all.  
Charms, I could do, but not very well. If asked I could unlock a door on my 5th try. Annoyingly, I couldn't get anything to levitate. The teacher said I had too much on my mind.  
Potions was so boring I could make most things that the professor asked of me, but it's not like I wanted too. Professor Snape didn't scare me like he did the rest of the kids. I just thought potions were boring. They were asking us to make antidotes to common poison. I knew it was important to know, but I was kind of hoping that I would never have to deal with anyone that was poisoned.  
I don't want to even get started on Defense Against the Darks Arts. That class just confused the heck out of me. My teacher Mr. Lupin was nice I'll give him that, but he left the class a lot. He was probably gone at least once a month. His substitute was Snape. Making that class another one of my least liked classes.  
Astronomy and Herbology both were classes I found myself attempting, but not succeeding. I did well enough to be liked by my teachers, but poorly enough to miss points on basically every assignment.  
I couldn't fly. So you can imagine just how well I did in Flight.  
My point is here; school was going to be hard. As I expected, but what was even harder was that I needed to find help.  
And guess who the first person I went to for help was.  
I laid in my bed on a Sunday night dreading the next day. What was I to do? I had one if my first big Astronomy exams on Wednesday. A demonstration in Transfiguration on Thursday. A paper for Potions, Friday first period. Research for Herbology, and I have to be able to do levitate a desk for Charms. I know it's cliché for a first year to say they were stressed, but I couldn't handle doing nothing while lying down. I threw the sheets off and sat up in my bed. I slipped my feet into my slipper. I stood up slowly and made my way to the door. I didn't care if I made a lot of noise. In fact I wanted people to hear me in my discomfort. I realized that I didn't know the time as I walk down the long hall that lead to the common room. Truthfully, I didn't expect anyone to be up that late at night. It had to be at least 2 in the morning judging by how tired I was. I strolled into the common room and like I suspected I saw no one. The fire however was still burning. Funny how we forgot to put it out sometimes or rather all the time. I guess wizards shouldn't be afraid of fire if they can conjure and dismiss fire in seconds. I sit on one of the leather couches. I didn't know if I liked it out here, but it seemed more comforting than my room. I look up at the pictures the characters were either sleeping or gone. Slytherin's paintings were the heaviest sleepers that I had ever met. Seeing them I started thinking about the possible past. All the witches and wizards who sat in this room. Talking, laughing, and learning about magic. My mind started to wander into various situations. I was almost completely gone when I heard a voice pose a question.  
"Out so late?" The voice said nonchalantly.  
Crap. I was caught. I didn't know what they did to people who stayed up past lights out, but I was okay with whatever punishment they had as long as it wasn't going to hurt me. I sat up. My head was facing the fire so I couldn't see who I was talking to.  
"Sorry, I just needed some fresh air," I tried to explain.  
"It looks like you needed to lay on a couch. Tell me do you even have a bed at home?" The man said. I was too afraid to look at who it was. I had no idea who I was talking to and why he was being so rude.  
"Of course I have a bed, I told you. I wanted some fresh air,"  
"You're still inside," this time I whirled around to see who I was talking to. Of course bet my luck it was 3rd year; Draco Malfoy. I was quiet for too long. "What-"  
"Why are you awake?" I interrupted awkwardly. He seemed taken a back.  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"The same reason you did when you found me here lying in the common room," he paused for a second, as if he was going to tell me anything truthful.  
"I've been having trouble sleeping,"  
"Really?" I asked sarcastically.  
"Yeah, all this running around being a jerk is hard sometimes," he said with even more sarcasm.  
"It's true. You are a jerk," he really was. I saw the way he spoke and treated to other kids. How he pushed and shoved his way to the front of the crowd. His scoffs and grimaces really did make him a prick. He even scowled at my remark.  
"You're lucky I've even considered being nice to you,"  
"How am I lucky? How do I even know you're being nice to me? This is like the 2nd time I've ever talked to you."  
"Exactly, if I was mean to you you'd know it by now,"  
"Whatever Draco you can be as cocky as you want, but I know that there's more to the reason you can't sleep. More than the fact that you're regretting you decisions to be a bully," this statement went too far.  
"Be careful, you don't want to get on my bad side," he hissed.  
"Sorry, I'll try not to poke holes in places that have been covered up," I said confidently, too confidently. What was I even doing?  
"Go back to bed, girl," he said harshly.  
"And will you?" I inquired trying to change the mood.  
"Eventually yes, but it's none of your business,"  
"Neither was yours when you woke me from my dream," I whispered to him as I stood up to leave. I knew what ever business I had here was done. I wasn't going to get any other information from him tonight. But it was then and there that I decided that I wanted to learn more about Draco Malfoy. He was too suspicious, but it's not like I could flat out ask him and get an answer.  
I walked out of the common room regretting what I had said to him. Judging by the ways he treated others he was right to say that I shouldn't mess with him. But in a weird way I wanted to. Again and Again.

 

When the Cracks Begin to Show  
For the time being I thought that there were going to be no more nights like the one last night. Even though I did have trouble sleeping most nights I never dared go into the common room again. I felt that I would be in even bigger trouble with Draco if I did or even worst; would get into academic trouble. I still hadn't learned the corridor rules and I didn't even know the Prefect by the first name. I didn't know exactly what they would do, but I don't think that it would have been pleasant.  
I received my marks for the assignments from the previous week. The highest grade was A for Acceptable. It was received in my History Class. Besides that I got Poor or Dreadful. Luckily no Trolls, I'm not that bad.  
My biggest issue was that none of the information stuck. I never GOT anything. I seemed to only understand the basics. I didn't know that first year was going to be so hard in the regards of education. Besides that even making friends was hard. I didn't see myself as an unlovable person. In fact a lot of people talked to me. I would politely reply or pretend to ask a question to keep the conversation going, but it was all just very courteous. I hated small talk and it's what I seemed to always be doing. I didn't feel like I had any real friends. I was really banking on the idea that Lacey and I would become good friends. We did say hi to each other when we saw one another. We are together when appropriate. Her bunk was even across from mine, but she didn't seem as interested in being good friends. She had found the people that she belonged with quickly after ditching me. I was hoping that she at least liked me. Judging by how well I've heard her do in school she's far better with a wand than I'll ever be. A back up plan would be to make friends with my bunk mates, but similar to me they were quiet. It also didn't help that they knew each other. So even though they were quiet. They were quiet between each other.  
"Um, Lacey? Hi, I was wondering how you did one the Defense Against the Dark Arts quiz?" I asked her one morning.  
"Oh hi Attie, I uh, yeah, I do believe that I did fairly well on that one. Did it involve the smokescreen spell?"  
"Yeah! That's the one!"  
"Of course yes! I do believe I Exceeded Expectations, fair enough, how did you do?" That's not the answer I was hoping for. Lacey was standing with 2 other Ravenclaw girls. I didn't know them by name, but any Ravenclaw is smart. I also didn't want to spoil just how badly I did on a silly little quiz in front of them. In a perfect world Lacey would have failed the quiz too. I thought it was the hardest one by far.  
"Fine, I was just going to say that this one was a bit tricky, compared to the others,"  
"Yes I do believe that they have been harder than those in the past. Tell me Attie, why did you come to me asking such silly questions?" She said mocking me with a smile. The girls behind her laughed. I knew the Lacey wasn't trying to be rude or mean on purpose, but I could tell that I was bothering her. Perhaps I interrupted an important gossip circle. Or at least that's what I told myself to keep the loneliness in.  
"No reason, just being nice," Lacey's face softened a bit.  
"Of course! How could I have forgotten? We made a deal the first day," She winked. I wouldn't really call it a deal, but I guess Lacey can be a bit over dramatic sometimes. In fact I didn't know why she was acting so cocky so soon. She was a first year as well.  
"Acquaintances until friendship do us part," She said staring off into the distance. Okay now she was being really dramatic. She wasn't even making sense anymore.  
"Alright Lacey see you later then... Acquaintance?" I said slowly waking off. I didn't have any classes for a few more hours so I headed to the Slytherin common room, where everything seemed to go down.  
I somewhat stressfully barged into the common room. Luckily enough for me I didn't bother any of the people who seemed to be in there. Well actually there was only one person in the common room. Well, let me rephrase again; there were two people in the room, but I only cared for one. The girl I didn't know was kneeling on the floor wrapping the other's arm in a bandage. The boy who didn't seem to be physically in pain, but rather mentally sat there fairly distraught at the fact that he was being helped. The girl on the floor was quietly telling the boy how he should treat his wound and showing him tips on how to wrap it well. I slowly made my way toward them. I didn't want to cause trouble, but the door to my dorm was right behind where he was siting. In conclusion I would have to walk right by them.  
"Ahh! The sleep walker girl!" The boy said, sorry, Draco said. "You're the first to know, you know!"  
"Know what?" I said annoyingly.  
"Know the story of how I was unfairly attacked and lived to survive the tale!"  
"Really, lived to survive the tale, what? Did you do get pushed down the stairs?" I said a little more confidently. There I went again with this random boost of confidence from literally nowhere.  
"I did not get pushed down the stairs! I was attacked, by a big filthy chicken!" Big filthy chicken? Was he talking about a Hippogriff? I heard something like that before from my Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  
"The Horse Eagle thing? What did you do to it to make it hurt you, there innocent creatures aren't they?"  
"Oh there you lot go again with you 'innocent creature'! I think its crap, this one scratched me! And once my father heads about this he'll be furious and kick Hagrid right off of campus!" This guy was crazy.  
"Hagrid. The tall man who runs the grounds?" I said blatantly. Draco couldn't be serious about his plan could he?  
"Yes, the big oaf!"  
"What did he ever do to you?" Draco hesitated.  
"My first year he sent me into the woods to die!" He exclaimed after a moments pause.  
"Yeah I'm sure that's exactly what happened. Big ole Hagrid sending kids to die. Cut the act Draco, it doesn't work on me," Draco looked seriously taken aback.  
"I told you, you didn't want to be on my bad side first year," I took a step closer to him.  
"I never said I wanted to be on you bad side, 3rd year," this seemed to piss him off even more. I was really pushing my luck.  
"When my father-"  
"When your father what? What Draco?" I said stepping even closer to him and raising my eyebrows. I was digging myself a death hole, but for some reason I couldn't stop being so cocky. Draco seemed to piss me off more than usual today, "that a first year could see right past your little act?" The lady that was once in the room had left now. I didn't see her leave, but I noticed that she was gone. This worried me because I knew Draco was a good wizard. He could easily take me in any battle and no one would be around to notice my swift death.  
"You don't know who I am. You know nothing about me," Draco said menacingly.  
"I know you're a zealous pureblood who thinks that they are better than everyone. That no one will ever be as good as you because you apparently are the best. I know that you truly don't care about anyone except yourself!" I ranted.  
"You know nothing." He sneer. There was a silence.  
"I know," I replied realizing that I've gone too far. "I'm sorry." This seemed to shock Draco more than anything. I sat down next to him on the sofa. "I really am sorry, I don't actually know you personally that well. It's just the way you treat people, it's cruel."  
"Why do you have a say in anything I do?" He posed.  
"I don't that's the problem!" I started getting emotional know. Great all my problems that I had suppressed were starting to build up. This was not going to be good for Draco,  
"I'm just so intimidated by all this you know! On top of that speaking to you stresses me! First year sucks man! We have no power. Everything is just so hard you know! And when you're not good at like anything everything just starts to fall apart," I started to say the next words through tiny sobs, "and I'm trying to live up to my family name... And no one thinks I can do it... Not even me you know? I haven't even got above an A on anything that I've done... And worst of all I don't have any friends... Like there's people that are nice to me, but that doesn't count... I don't even like them they are just there to fill a gap... But the gap just keeps eating and eating away until you've got nothing!" I was crying too hard to say anything else so I just collapsed into my hands. Draco just sat there probably wondering what the hell was going on. He didn't say anything for a while. He stared at nothing during the silence. Not moving and probably processing the random situation.  
After a while I studied myself up a tad bit, "I'm sorry for bringing you into all of this, you don't have to be the one to carry all the weight. It's all on me not you. I just needed to let something out. You were just in the way. That's why I retaliated so much. I hope your arm feels better. You know teenage girls probably more than I do."  
"T-thanks," he said as he fell out of his trance. He looked to his arm. He probably forgot that it was even hurt. He seemed severely confused, but not without determination. I could sense that he was trying to put together a figurative puzzle.  
"I should probably go," I said standing up.  
"Yeah," he said still looking at his arm. I collected my things and headed to my dorm. I was almost through the doorway when I heard the words that would save me from this mess. I heard Draco stand up and say,  
"You know, if, you, um, if you like ever need help. I'd be willing to help you. You don't have to pay me or anything. You'd just have to like, never speak to me in public, or even tell anyone you know me. Like-" I cut him off because I ran to him and gave him a big hug. No one suspected this patience and grace from a person like him. What I didn't realize then was that just because he seemed nice to me then he would change for the better. But hey, someone smart wanted to help me. I took it.  
"I know, thank you," I whispered to him. Draco, one of the top wizards at this school was going to help me. For free! Or so I thought. There might not have been any money involved, but I seemed to pay in a different way.  
(No that does not mean sexual favors that never happened.)

 

The Winter Droliday  
I was beyond grateful that someone finally considered helping me. Really it was awesome. I didn't regret for a moment accepting his offer, but truthfully I had a hard time trusting him. I mean did it really only take my awful tears for Draco Malfoy to change his mind on the world and think of someone other than himself? Did my sobs really touch his cold dark heart? Did I break the bully? Maybe, but it wasn't likely. In truth he probably wanted something from me in return even though he said he didn't want money. There was always a possibility that he was tricking me into thinking that he was going to help me, but then pull a big prank in the end. I was really troubled by these ideas in my classes. From time to time I would drift off thinking of possible things that I could give him for to show my gratitude. But the idea kept running over in my head that there was no way the help would actual be free.

"Ms. Greengrass, are you feeling okay?" Professor Lupin asked me one day during a lecture during a lecture during Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
"Yes I'm doing wonderful right now. How are you Professor Lupin? You were gone last week," it was true. We had Professor Snape as a substitute teacher last week. He made us write 2 different sheets of parchment that were graded. Both of which I failed.  
"I thought Professor Snape told you I was sick, but besides that I asked you a question about what we are learning in class right now. Prior to me inquiring about your well-being." Typical, the teachers asks the student who isn't paying attention.  
"Red Sparks, they are very dangerous!?" I just shot out the first answer that came to mind.  
"Yes we have been discussing those terms recently, but I'm afraid that's not what we are currently. Let's pay attention more often huh?" He wasn't trying to be mean, but I was definitely embarrassed.  
"I'm sorry sir, but I'm experiencing focusing difficulties,"  
"Hmm." Is all he said. He went back to his teaching. Apparently we were talking about reasons why people get thrown into the Prison of Azkaban. I didn't think I would ever need to know the specifics. I just knew that if you were evil that you went to Azkaban.  
If you didn't get the point by now I was either going to receive help from Draco and try to pass first year. Or fail my first year and prove my family's assumptions correct. They didn't tell me directly, but I knew that they all thought that I couldn't survive a year at Hogwarts. If I couldn't however, I don't' think they had a backup plan.  
Winter rolled around and I was still passing most of my classes, but I realized that Draco didn't do anything to actually help me in school. He never came over to plan any study times with me. I knew he wasn't that busy so I was confused why. One day I saw him storm into the hall scared as a bat.  
"Did you see a ghost?" I asked him.  
"No, I didn't see a ghost first year,"  
"Then why do you look so afraid?" I posed back at him.  
"I'm not scared," he said and walked away clearly done with the short conversation. That was the most contact that I had with him in the past month. I decided that after the holiday I would confront him about his decision to help me. As long as I made my way through Christmas well enough.  
I rode the train back home with my sister. She didn't seem very interested in me during the ride. That year she had acquired a Gryffindor boyfriend who was, "everything she ever wanted". They cuddled together for the majority of the trip. He even bought her candy from the trolley. They shared it, gross. But honestly I couldn't say that I wasn't jealous.  
"How's your school year Attie?" He asked me. I personally didn't have anything against him as a person, but his relationship with my sister weirded me out.  
"Good I guess," my sister laughed at my response.  
"Yeah right Attie, I've seen you marks on your most recent papers. They all need extra work. You definitely don't really know how to do anything do you? Admit it, you're failing school," my sister continued these true accusations throughout the train ride and when we got home. The first night back she told everyone that I wasn't doing well. I couldn't argue with her I wasn't. So I just sat there quietly as my parents scolded me on how they knew this was going to happen. Those weekends they finally revealed their real feelings. And the next night she reminded them, and the next and the next. I just let it happen. Nothing of what my parents were telling me was going to affect my life. They didn't threaten to pull me out, or put me on lock down. They just encouraged me to do better. One night they suggested that Daphne should help me. She didn't like that notion and stated that she had other important matters to attend to. She apparently was always too busy for me. I mentioned her boyfriend; she didn't like that either. My families' attention was then turned to her and how she wasn't doing too well at school either. At least the spot light was off me for a while.  
Days passed. I didn't know if I'd rather want to stay home forever or go back to Hogwarts. Both options didn't seem to pleasing to me. One day I travelled around my local neighborhood and stopped at all my old friend's houses. It hadn't been that long since I last seen them, but the last thing that I told them was that I was going to a boarding school and wouldn't be able to contact them. For once it actually felt like I was being accepted by someone. They welcomed me with open arm, but questions were posed. Where did I go? What was I doing? I had to answer with lies the truth wasn't believable. To them I was at boarding school. My parents wanted to pay for a higher education. What I said wasn't that much a lie, but I couldn't tell them that I was a witch who was failing at learning magic. They'd think I was mad.  
I really liked being with my friends. Sometimes I wished that I wasn't a witch because life would be easier. Even though my family is in full support that witches are better than humans I felt like muggles don't have to worry about how to cast a summoning spell. Even though it's really nice when I'm feeling lazy.  
Christmas was fine. It was usually my favorite holiday of the year, but my parents didn't seem too happy that year to give us presents. It was as if we didn't deserve them. I didn't blame them. They were still my parents so they had to give me something if they wanted to be decent parents. And it wasn't like money was a problem. I got some stereotypical things like, shirts, socks, pants for the winter, and even a nice dress for any balls in the future that I may attend. Rosebury even got something too; a cute little bell for her collar. I gave my parent's things as well. My mom some lotion and my dad a new tie. I was never the best gift giver, but I was better than my sister she gave them cookies. Those would be gone in a day! My biggest present however was a book on magic. It wasn't one of our text books, but as I read it. It did teach me things about magic that I hadn't know before. I hoped that I could help me in my school work. My parents hoped that as well.

By the end of winter break I was ready to go back to school. I was sick of my parents scolding me for not doing well. Not that school could have been any better, but at least I wasn't going to be made fun of. I decided that when I got back to school I would immediately confront Draco about his decision to help me and if he didn't oblige I would make him. I needed to show my parents that I wanted to do well. I needed to fulfill my promises.

 

Caught  
I didn't see Draco my first day back to Hogwarts nor the second nor the first week of school. I was slightly worried that he didn't comeback from the holiday. I eventually saw him during one of the passing periods. His skin was so pale that it was actually comical. He blended in with the snow. I learned that I was really bad at starting conversations.  
On another note the book that my parents gave me helped in some of my classes. I could go to it sometimes for answers. Based on the first week back I could say that learning was getting a little bit easier, but it still wasn't good. The book wasn't big and couldn't last me through 7 years of schooling.  
Again, Sunday night, I laid in my bed dreading the next week. A little less this time mind you, but I wasn't happy about it. I didn't like school. Yes, even magic school because magic is not as easy as it looks. It was late in the night. I wasn't expecting anyone to be awake as I was, but from outside my room I heard a commotion. My bed was very close to the door so I didn't see any reason why not to investigate. That time I wasn't afraid of running into Draco. It was essential to speak with him.  
I didn't bother to put on shoes so my bare feet pressed against the cold ground as I walked towards the famous common room. I liked the feeling of the cold ground; it soothed my nerves. As I approached the entrance I heard more voices. They were hushed, but louder than the night time quiet. I couldn't quite discern what they were saying, but it did sound important. I peered into the room. I didn't want whoever was in there to see me. All I saw was a blonde haired boy. It was him, how coincidental for me. What was weird was that there were 2 voices coming from the room and I was pretty certain Draco wasn't talking to himself.  
"Father, I want him gone!" Draco said to who I guessed was his father.  
"Draco I know this is what you want, but it's not that easy to just throw off a teacher because of one mishap. These types of things take time." The other voice responded. I couldn't pick out from where. I looked around and made sure no one was in the room. I could have sworn there was literally no one.  
"Did you even hear what happened to me?"  
"Yes, I know tragically you're still alive,"  
"If I died he definitely would be fired right? But that would take the fun out of firing him for me... Did you hear what happened to me the other day?"  
"No, do go on," the voice said sarcastically.  
"We got attacked by an invisible force. Probably one of Hagrid's stupid animals out to kill me! I'm telling you father; if he can't control his animals why should he teach about them!"  
"I know you are embarrassed-"  
"I never said I was embarrassed," he replied harshly.  
"You said we, which means there was more than one person with you. Now back to what I was saying, you have no proof. You have to understand that this will take time Draco. You need to wait, but the deed will be done soon enough I know it. I've never liked that big oaf. But after will you be happy?" The voiced seemed to pleading for Draco to stop complaining.  
"Not with Potter here," Draco hissed.  
"Right. Well I have to go, best of luck." And with that the voice was gone and Malfoy though he was alone. Or so he thought.  
I was to slow to move from my spot. I was trying to process what just happened and what I to do with the new information that I just acquired. At that moment Draco swiftly stood up from the couch that he was sitting at. He grabbed his cloak that was laid over the arm rest and turned toward the entrance that I was standing at. I closed my eyes. I didn't know what he was going to do next, but I probably needed to brace myself. He probably just saw a stunned first year standing there doing nothing. I slightly opened my eyes and realized that he was looking down. He didn't see me, crap, he didn't notice that I was there. I still couldn't move. If I made a noise he definitely may have noticed. He was coming closer now I mustered up the courage to take a small step back into the corridor. To my greatest of luck the floorboard cracked behind me. Draco heard that. He lifted his head and looked right at me. He didn't quite scream, but he did give a slight jump and a noise that resembled frighten.  
"Hi." I said as normally as I could.  
"Hi?" He questioned back.  
"Yeah, hello, hey, howdy it's a customary tradition in greeting anyone," I relaxed a little and leaned against the wall folding my arms. I didn't know where this was going to go, but I was hoping that taking a causal approach would lighten the blow. I've gotten in trouble like this before.  
"Yeah, I know what Hi means. I was just wondering why you are here?"  
"You know me! I'm a night owl. I wake in the dark hours of the morning. I have trouble sleeping and stuff," I said with my best 'swagger' voice. I was so lame.  
"You do this often?" He posed gesturing around the room.  
"Yeah, all the time." I replied with fake confidence.  
"And I haven't seen you once in all these late nights?" He seemed to be getting irritated. And then I realized.  
"You stay up late as well?" His face changed. "I mean, if you never seen me through all these nights your implying that you've been out here all these nights as well?"  
"Yeah, so? It's not illegal is it?"  
"I don't know, why are you asking me? You're the one wondering why I'm out so late!" I was starting to get frantic now.  
"Well you are the one sneaking around!" He said as if he was accusing me of a crime. The argument was getting heated now. Our voices raised, but then we realized it was in the middle of the night. I didn't know why he always made me so irritated. We quieted down and start speaking in harsh hushed tones.  
"I'm not sneaking around!"  
"Then why did you looked so surprised when I spotted you?"  
"I didn't think anyone else would be here." I answered our argument was getting really dumb.  
"Well seemingly and conveniently you are the only person whom I've seen out here in the common room this late at night in all my years. Besides Crabbe and Goyle they only come because I ask them to. So I ask again. What. Are. You. Doing. Here." I think that he thought I was plotting against him or something because my reason for being there wasn't that deep.  
"I heard some voices so I came to check it out." I said plainly. It was the honest truth. I wasn't going to lie about that.  
"You heard voices and checked it out?" He asked dumbfounded. "Did you hear what the voices were saying?" This is where it got real because I had heard what Draco and his father were talking about.  
"I-I-I, um, um," crap my act again was beginning to fall. I didn't know whether I should lie or tell the truth. Either way I was screwed.  
"Well tell me yes or no!" He sneered, but I could tell he was worried that I had heard what he said, "it's a simple question," he stepped toward me in intimidation.  
"Why would it matter what I heard," I tried to take the conversation off me, "was it important? Must have been if you only talk late at night," I sneered back stepping my way up to him. I was way shorter than him, but I attempted to make myself taller. I did this in order to not look so scared.  
"Eurgh, you're pathetic," he said as he backed down. He leaned up against the couch, "All this crying about how you weren't doing well in school and how everything was going to the dogs. And there was no one to help you. Then I did a rare thing and offered to be of assistance, but you never asked for help." I was glad that he changed the subject, but honestly it was another subject I did not want to discuss.  
"I don't want to talk about this right now," I realized he was right. I never really asked him for help. I felt so stupid! Why did I even think he would go out of his way to help me? He's a Malfoy people have to ask to speak to him.  
"Hmm, really, then why are you still here?" He leaned into that question.  
"Because I heard what you were saying to your father," I whispered. I decided it would be best to just tell him instead of trying to create a little lie. There was no turning back now.  
He pulled out his wand from his pocket and points it at me. He starts walking in a semi-circle around me. I didn't know if he was going to do anything. He was just staring and thinking. I started to imagine the possible curses he could cast on me at the moment. I did not want to be rushed into the infirmary at 2 in the morning.  
"What were you going to do with the information you heard?" He asked finally.  
"I don't know, probably nothing. It doesn't really concern me," blatantly honest over here spilling the beans.  
"Are you lying?" He tensed his wand arm.  
"No? What would I do with your stupid problem with Hagrid? I'm sorry it's not going to well for you, but it's not like I can help, or NOT help you," I saw him relax. I couldn't think of how many jinxes he knows by now. At the same time I never really felt like I was in any danger. Regardless of his abilities.  
"Very well, there's not much any of us can do now. Have you heard the rumors about Sirius Black?" What a preposterous question. Why in the world we he ask me that? He probably was sick of ranting about Hagrid for the day.  
"Um, sure? Who hasn't? He escaped Azkaban to kill Harry or something like that." The only information I had on him was based off what I saw in the newspapers periodically.  
"Do you think he'll do it? Get to Hogwarts? The dementors are coming, soon now, he's been spotted." He said putting his wand back into his pocket. Still had no idea why he was telling me any of this.  
"Sure? Or actually that wouldn't be good right?" He was being slightly confusing.  
"It won't be safe to walk around at late hours anymore," he said softly with a hint of edge.  
"Draco, we're in like the safest place in Hogwarts. What are you going to be standing around outside? Looking for ways to get Hagrid fired while he's sleeping?" I sassed.  
"It won't be safe to walk around at late hours anymore Astoria," with that he walked past me towards the dorms. He used my name. He knew my name. I didn't know if I wanted to be done with our conversation. It seemed to only have started.  
"Draco?" He slowed, "will you still help me when I need it?" I asked looking back at him. His hair shown in the darkness; it was so blonde.

"My terms are the same, yours are the ones that need to change." With that he continued walking and softly shouted back. "Don't tell anyone of this!"

I watched him as he faded away into the darkness. I turned my face back to the room. The fire was slowly fading away, but it still had a soft glimmer. I watched as it sparked and the crumbled away. I was alone in the darkness. There was no noise this time. In the distance I thought I heard wolfs howling, but it must have been my imagination. I turned away from the common room back to my bed. I really needed to get to sleep.

 

A Girl With a Plan: Distressed, Under Dressed, and a Mess.  
Disclaimer!!!  
With the new release of the cursed child some details about Draco and Astoria were released, I will not take these things into account. My story will stay the same, even though it may be slightly incorrect regarding characteristics of Astoria. Thank you for understanding.

Well. I did solve the problem that I was having with Draco. Even if it was not the way I originally planned it to go. At least it happened.  
I woke up very tired. Once I got back to my bed that morning I fell right asleep. I didn't even know how long I had talked to Draco. I got ready for school by doing the usual stuff: get up, get dressed, brush my hair, etc. When I came back from the bathroom my bed was made like usual and my mess had been cleaned up. I decided that day I would make a list of everything that I wanted to ask Draco for help with.  
On Monday morning I went to Potions; it was my first class. During my time in that class I could tell the Professor Snape favored some of the Slytherin students over others. He even favored me from time to time. It only really counted when I would fail a test. He wouldn't yell at me or slap me on the back of the head. He also didn't call on me a lot. It was probably because I didn't know the answer basically every time and he didn't find any joy in embarrassing me. For that class I would ask Draco for help in techniques of creating different potions especially the newest Wiggenweld potion.  
Defense Against the Dark Arts was the second class on Monday. Similar to how I performed in History of Magic I could remotely understand facts about different types of dark creatures. Sometimes I could even remember what we learned in class. What threw me off however were protection spells, or really any kind of spell matter of fact. The only time I've experienced real fear was on the train ride there and that was not enough to encourage me to learn to protect myself. My parents always told me that we were going to be safe from the dark things because of our blood. Except of a potential family curse that was unavoidable. I knew that I wouldn't always be safe, but being raised like that gave me false confidence in what I thought was danger. Perhaps Draco has been in some dangerous moments in which he needed his spells. He should have some tips on what to do in those situations and how to do it. Hopefully his stories will motivate me to do better.  
On Tuesdays and Thurdays first period would be Charms. In there I struggled most with the severing charm. I was planning on asking Draco about this. Along with any other general spell casting tips.  
Second Period on Thursdays is Transfiguration. If you are not good at Charms you are worse as Transfiguration; it's a fact especially for me. I had not once mastered any spell completely. I used to think that Ms. McGonagall pitied me because she knows that I'm trying, but I was not very good. When I first started learning how to use my wand I blamed my lack of magic on it, but Ms. McGonagall told me that all wands are powerful. She said that it is the wizard that makes the wand work. It was a nice way of saying that I suck. Out of all the things we needed to know how to do in her class the simple things seem to be the hardest. It was mainly because if I couldn't conquer those I'll never be able to do the hard ones. I would have to ask Draco to help me with pronunciation, wand movement, and perhaps a better way to focus.  
Second period: Wednesday afternoon was where I spent my time in the green houses. Herbology, a truly interesting class with a boring concept. True, I wasn't horrible at this class. I just needed to learn how to handle things better. I really should have asked Neville about that class. He was a 3rd year as well, but he was a Griffindor. I heard he was the best, but I shouldn't bother him. At the time I was debating if I should ask Draco about Herbology. I was actually improving a lot. The book that my dad had given me had some interesting facts about Herbology concepts. I would not ask Draco about this class. Unless of course he asks me.  
Wednesday at midnight is when I had Astronomy. A dreadful time period for me, but honestly it is the best time to see the stars. I like looking at them, but I can't remember their names. Maybe Draco knew some tips on how to memorize stars better.  
My last class of the week is on Thursday, fourth period, History of Magic. Schedules are weird at Hogwarts. There were no classes on Fridays for 1st years. As I was improving greatly in this class I would not ask Draco about this one.  
Finally, I had a plan. I wasn't going to wait around until I had failed all my classes to ask him to help me. The time had come to take initiative and ask for help.  
I sought him out on Monday after classes had ended. I searched around the Hogwarts halls. It's not like I had anything better to do. I didn't get involved with any extracurricular activities so mostly I would go to my dorm and study until I fell asleep. And even though I had so much time to study I never got any better. I walked down some hallways where lots of people have gathered for pre-dinner. There seemed to be less people than normal. I even walked down some hallways that were completely empty. I was starting to get worried that I would never find him, but then I realized that I had no idea where I would find him. The only time I had ever seen him was outside/inside of the Slytherin hall or near the dinning pavilion. I had no idea what his schedule was, or what he did in his free time. I mean I knew he did Quidditch because I'd seen him play a few games before. Especially the day where he scared Harry Potter off his broom pretending to be a dementor and then everything back fired on him. He got in a lot of trouble. Draco really didn't like Harry. I decided that I wasn't going to mention Harry in Draco and I's study session if I wanted to keep his help. Perhaps Draco was practicing for Quidditch. I decided to walk out onto the fields. It wasn't a particularly cold day this evening, but there was snow on the ground. I found that strange. Perhaps I was immune to the cold. I saw a teacher in the field instructing the Hufflepuff team. I asked her if she knew if there had been any mass exits of students. She told me that the third years all took a trip to Hogsmede for the rest of the day.  
I found this information true when I didn't see and of the 3rd years at dinner. Draco wasn't there sulking or bragging about his stupid injured arm. Which should have healed weeks ago.  
Later that night after everyone had gone to sleep the 3rd year Hogwarts students tried to slide their ways into their beds without waking us up, but I could hear their whispers. I sat up in my bed and threw my covers off me. I knew this was going to be the last time of the day to talk to Draco. I really wanted to talk to him before my plan started to fade. I knew that I was acting rash. I knew that I could have waited until the next day, but I didn't want to. I wanted to ask him that night. I made my way out the door. The girls coming in gave me weird looks. I just mouthed to them 'Lou' and they understood. My sister noticed me leaving as she was coming in as well. I tried to tell her that I needed to pee, but she pointed out that there were bathrooms in the dorms that was way closer. She probably thought I was up to no good or going to do something illegal by her facial expressions. I didn't know if I should tell her the truth. I fudged my plan of action and said I was looking for a 3rd year friend. I added on that I needed to ask him some questions. She gave me a weird look and said,  
"You are lucky I'm tired and need my beauty sleep, but don't come to me with your problems okay?"  
"You the one who asked me where I was going," I retaliated. Goodness why was my sister always annoying.  
Most of the people that were heading to the dorms had made their way into their beds. I didn't have much time. I quickly made my way down the rest of the hall toward the room where everything seemed to go down. I walked swiftly into the room. I frantically looked around. Then I saw him; like usual no one was in the room except Draco. However this time it wasn't like usual. This time Draco was not alone and this time I could see who he was with. There he was standing by the fire casually with his 3 friends. And of course I always seemed to mess things up. I had made too much noise when I entered the room. They were all looking at me distressed, under dressed and a mess.

 

The Welcoming Party of One  
I made myself look calmer by fixing my night shirt and readjusting my hair. They all looked really good. The four of them, dressed, relaxed, all with a hint of exhaustion that seemed to follow a good day of fun. And then there was me. Even after adjusting myself you had to understand that I had just woken up from my half sleep. And on top of all that I probably looked like I had just seen a troll in the dungeon because of my abrupt entrance into the room. The Gang of Four: Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy were all staring at me from their talking semicircle. No one said anything for a second then Pansy broke the silence in her annoying voice.  
"Who's this?" She asked pointing to me as if I was a dirty tissue.  
"Dunno," Goyle said.  
"What do you want?" Draco continued ignoring Goyle. I paused for a moment unsure of what I should say.  
"I wanted to welcome the 3rd years back from their trip," I lied and curtsied. What an awful excuse.  
"Well you certainly missed the mark. We are the only ones left." Draco explained. His friends seemed confused that he was talking to me with such a casual tone.  
"Well I did have a welcoming message for those who want to hear," I was playing a scary game. I hoped that Draco would take the hint that I wished to speak to him, but I wouldn't actually directly ask him. It was too risky to do it in front of his friends and especially since it was against his terms.  
"Welcoming words? This hasn't happened before," Crabbe said confused scratching his head.  
"Why would we want welcoming words from a first year that's never even been to where we went," it's true I had never been to Hogsmede, but I think Draco was catching on.  
"It turns out there has been some circumstances that have arose where there needs to be a welcoming party upon your arrival," I hoped that hinted that I needed to speak to him. His friends were giving me weird looks so I added, "from anywhere, you know, to make sure everyone came back. Because serial killer Sirius Black is on the loose."  
"Rrright, well I'm tired... Goodnight welcoming lady," Pansy said as she walked passed me towards the dorms. Good thing she didn't catch on. She was the only one I was worried about.  
"Is that all?" Draco asked holding out his hand dramatically.  
"Why do you even want to-" Goyle started to ask his friend.  
"Shut up Goyle!" Draco yelled. I think he had caught on. However I didn't know what to say next to inform him that I would like help sooner than later so I kept talking.  
"Well the welcoming party is only me, so don't ask anyone else to do it. I welcome quite often and usually inform the people who left what they didn't know. It's better for them to know sooner than later. And the more often I do it then the more up to date they will be!" I finished. I hope that was enough.  
"This seems so unnecessary," Goyle groaned.  
"No it might be good...Remember this is the girl that told us about Potter on the train at the beginning of the year. Got any new news yet?" Crap that was an actual question.  
"Not yet, but if you would like me to seek information out about him and present it to you I would not oppose, it would only be my job," yeah the fake job that I just made up. But perhaps if I did feed Draco with facts about Potter he would be more opt to like me.  
"Shame, I thought you would actually be worth something, come on Crabbe, come on Goyle, let's go," they started leaving, but I wasn't quite done yet after that last comment.  
"He was with you at Hogsmede wasn't he?" I called out. Draco turned around and laughed.  
"What an information girl you are, everyone knows Potter can't go to Hogsmede. Both of his parents are dead and it's not like his stupid muggle aunt and uncle would ever sign a permission form. Did you really not know this?" Gosh I felt so stupid. I hated it when people did that; make me feel dumber than I already was. Especially him because I felt like I needed to prove myself to him in some way. But then I remembered;  
"He wasn't at dinner, or if he was he wasn't sitting in his normal spot,"  
"What do you mean he wasn't at dinner?" Draco asked confused.  
"I mean that he wasn't there, there was no sign of him." I mean I didn't see him so it must be true.  
"Are you meaning to say that he went to Hogsmede without a permission slip?" Goyle asked.  
"Don't jump to conclusions Goyle, he probably didn't show because his friends weren't there to support him." I knew Draco tried to mean what he said, but like I usually could I could tell that he was suspicious about Harry not being at dinner. "Or maybe he cried in his room the whole time because he couldn't go." He finished with a laugh. They walked off without saying goodnight. I mean why would they it's not like they know me.  
I too went off to my room and for one of the first times I fell asleep fast. I guess telling him was more comforting than I thought.  
The next day I thought things were going to go back to normal. I was hoping Draco got my message and would contact me eventually. He would tell me that he got my desperate call for help. That he was so sorry for not getting the hint earlier, but as if that would ever be the case. He didn't care about me that much. I mean what did I even have to give him? More information about Harry Potter? I considered this for a moment. Perhaps the more information I give about Potter the more he would help me. But then I even further remembered that I had no idea why he was helping me I literally had nothing to give him. Maybe he'll tell me one day why he chose to help me, if he ever does.  
Draco didn't contact me on the first day of the week or the second. I did see him on Wednesday, but again he was with his friends. I guess he was always with his friends I hardly saw him alone. I was beginning to think that he didn't get my message and was just going to ignore me like he did first semester. That didn't bother me greatly until Ms. McGonagall accidentally embarrassed me in front of our whole class. I was trying to turn Rosebury into a match box, like I had been practicing before, and I couldn't do it. I couldn't even turn her into a match like I did earlier that year. I came out of that class very upset just like I always am. I had my head down because you know; that's what you do when you're embarrassed and I wasn't looking where I was going. I ran into him. He made a big deal out of it to. Shouting,  
"Get off me you silly girl," and, "why aren't you moving? You're in my way!" I frankly didn't care whose way I was in. I didn't really want to care about anything anymore. Running into him didn't really help that feeling to.  
After I didn't budge and his yelling died down he grabbed both of my upper arms to pull me out of the way, but swiftly as he did that he whispered in my ear.  
"Meet me in the common room tonight at 12," My eyes widen. I just smiled and started walking. Finally I would get help.

 

The Matter of Sleep  
Help came late that night. I spent the rest of that day preparing what I was going to say to Draco when he would finally listen to what I had to say. But he was late and of course I was early. By the time the clock struck 12:01 I felt like I had been there for hours. Every minute after midnight I would change what I would say to him. I couldn't decide whether ridicule him for being late, ask him how his day was, complement him on some feature or thank him for taking time out of his sleeping schedule to be with me. I didn't know what approach to take because this was not a very formal setting, but since it was a Malfoy I felt like it seemed very formal. I stared down the hallway from where I would be expecting him to enter anytime now. But time still went on. 10 minutes after the scheduled time Draco was still not there. Like the little panicked girl I am I started to become worried that he would never come. Then I realized that perhaps staring at him as he came in would creep him out so I turned my face towards the fire. I then began to wonder what would happen if we were caught by the Prefects. I couldn't believe that we had not ever been caught by them in the past. Maybe they were heavy sleepers. I started to drift farther towards sleep. I was no morning bird by any means, but I wasn't a night owl either. I could however understand why we had to meet at such a weird time. I was thankful that he didn't set the time to be 2 in the morning. I was so deep into my sleepy thoughts that I didn't hear the very important footsteps of a very important person He didn't clue that he arrived, but I could feel that another person presence in the room. I slowly turned around and there he was. Weirdly he was still dressed in his robes wide awake. He was looking at me as if to clue me in to talk first.  
"Do you ever sleep?" I started. Definitely not how I planned to start our conversation. He didn't show much expression to my question. All he responded with was;  
"I tend to get what's needed," he walked around the couch and towards the front of the sofa that I was sitting on, "judging by the fact that you are here you understood what I told you earlier today,"  
"And judging by the fact that you asked me here I'm guessing that you got my 'oh so depressing' call of help earlier this week," I replied. He raised his eyebrows and considered the conversation Monday night.  
"Yes that was an interesting way to ask me for help," he sat down on a chair across from me.  
"Well you told me not to talk to you in front of your friends and I improvised," I said relaxing.  
"Ha! Like that was improvisation. Try doing it with spells," he said as he his knee started to bounce.  
"Yeah about that,"  
"Yeah, I know you're awful," I considered being offended by that, but honestly he wasn't wrong. "Now do you have anything specific to ask me or do I have to drag it out of you like a dementor sucks out a soul," he said trying to scare me, but I wasn't fazed.  
"I've actually got a list." I said bluntly and took out my list of things to ask Draco.  
"Oh, okay then," he said backing off.  
I read him all of the things that I had listed and further needed help with. He didn't interrupt me once during the process. He just sat there and listened. From which I thought was peculiar because I'd never seen Draco this quiet for that long. When I was done with my list we both sat in silence. I think he was processing everything I said.  
"Can I see your list?" Really. Is he serious? I already read it to him, but I did reluctantly hand it over to him after a small protest. I was afraid that he would rip it up or throw it into the fire. He read the list for a minute making mental checks throughout and then he handed it back to me.  
"So?" I asked intriguingly.  
"So, I think you must be the worst witch I know if you need help with this." He said leaning back in his chair.  
"Great thanks for the encouragement,"  
"I'm not here to encourage you," he explained.  
"Then what are you going to do?" I posed.  
"Help you with the things you've asked. I remember most things from my first year it is backbone of magic. And of course I'm still great at all charms and transfigurations. If that mudblood Granger girl weren't here I would be the best in this whole school." He boasted. I didn't question his lack of skill, but he needed not to impress me with it.  
"Why do you care so much about being the best?" He didn't like this question. I could see it in his face.  
"Because Malfoys are always the best," The conversation slowed from that point. I think I hit somewhere too close to home. He didn't seem to want to talk about himself anymore.  
"So what's the plan?" I asked picking up my quill and parchment.  
"Plan?" He responded.  
"Yeah, like when and where you plan to help me. It's because of your rule that I can't talk to you in front of your friends. How do you suppose I contact you for help?"  
"Oh I guess you're right. By the way you did not handle that situation very well Monday night. If Pansy weren't so tired..." He trailed off.  
"Sorry! I just needed-"  
"I understood what you needed to do, but why didn't you ask me some other time?" I didn't want to answer this question truthfully because he probably would think I was some crazy person who stalked him all day. So I made it sound as less creepy as I could.  
"Well, I had finally figured out what I wanted to ask you, and I just couldn't wait." I smiled sweetly.  
"You couldn't wait? What did you think when you asked me for help that I would fall to my knees and thank you for telling me?"  
"No I-" Crap, he's getting mad again.  
"You're lucky that I'm even doing this for you! I could have totally blown you off the other time we talked."  
"Yes I know-"  
"No you don't! You need to understand that if you want my help you need to do it the way I plan, not the way you do."  
"Well then how did you expect me to do it? Write it in a note and place it under your pillow?" I exclaimed. He was frustrating me now.  
"No! You could have asked me...asked me when, I, uh," he didn't have an answer. He was with his friends basically from when he wakes up to when he falls asleep.  
"I'm sorry I should have waited and followed your rules." I concluded.  
"Yes you should have," he said relaxing, "we'll meet on Tuesday, at midnight, here." He stated.  
"Is that safe?" I asked.  
"Of course it is, I've never been caught and it looks like you haven't either."  
"Yeah but with the new rules about not leaving your dorms, and no magic outside of class," I wasn't sure what the exact rule was for magic, but I did know if Professor Snape would not appreciate it if he saw two class mates practicing magic together.  
"Those are loose rules, and trust me, even if we get caught I'll tell my father and he'll arrange everything so that it looks like we're not breaking any rules. He does it all the time."  
"Deal." I stated.  
"Deal?"  
"An unbreakable vow? To seal the deal?" I edged.  
"Definitely not." He said standing up and waking back to his dorm.  
"Where are you going?" I asked dumbly.  
"Back to my dorm. I'm tired and now I can sleep." He said not turning around. For I was in the past of his worries. Now he only had to deal with me Tuesday nights. What mattered to him was sleep.

 

Strange Situation  
The days following his consent to help me were some of the happier ones. It was almost as if he directly told me that he would help, helped me indirectly. I think that it was the simple comforting thought that someone had your back. I mean he wasn't that supportive of me, but he seemed to be more than anyone had been before I'm afraid to say.  
I then realized that I should do something in return for his act of kindness. Even though he said I didn't have to do anything I still thought it might be useful to expose Potter for something. I decided then that if I could give Draco at least one piece of information about Harry a month then maybe Malfoy would enjoy helping me. Or perhaps feel like it was an equal trade.  
I found Harry and his friends in the dining hall. My mission was to listen in on their conversation and try to get the most info as possible. I got close to them. I heard what they were chatting about and then realized that it was a terrible plan. How was I supposed to get information about their life by listening to their dinner talk? Of course they wouldn't talk about secret information during their meal plan. There were too many people around to hear. I gave up on that idea and continued walking, the selection of food today seemed better than normal. I knew everything was going too well for me. And then it hit me; I had forgotten to start an assignment that was due on Wednesday. And then it hit me again; my study session with Malfoy was on Tuesday night. All was calm in my world. I didn't know what to expect from the times with Draco, but I was hoping that they would help. I wouldn't come with any information about Harry, but it's not like he asked for it.  
The first night was relatively uncomfortable. He walked in, thank the lord he was on time, he stood around looking for me even though I was in the same exact spot that he always found me in. I was sitting right by the fire place. Then once he spotted me he made his way over and told me were going to be working on Potions because that's his best non magic subject. I didn't oblige because he's the teacher, but then I remembered my assignment.  
"Wait!" I said way too harshly.  
"What?" He snaps back.  
"I forgot to tell you something," gosh why was I being so weird? I just needed to tell him. I made eye contact with him and he was giving me the most confused stare I'd ever seen a pretty blonde boy give. "I have an assignment due tomorrow that I haven't done and I was wondering if you could help?"  
"In?" Crap, I was being too broad again.  
"Oh yeah, Herbology!" I exclaimed.  
"Cool." He said sarcastically, "what is it?"  
It turns out that my Herbology assignment was just a 2 page parchment about Dittany. Draco knew a little more than me. And enough to fill the two pieces of parchment. I was pleased with our work when we finished. There wasn't much talking in between sentences. He seemed very intent on only writing the paper. He also got irritated a lot, which I did kind of mind, but hey he was helping. The night ended abruptly as he stood up and walked away after I had read the whole paper. He called goodnight and disappeared into the shadows. He was a weird boy, but he was growing on me.  
When I got my paper back I received Exceeds Expectations. I was so thrilled I secretly thanked Draco by sending him some candy. I hope he didn't think that was weird. I was just happy to get a good grade.  
The next tutoring session was very similar to the first. He helped me in a certain subject. Then proceeded to make fun of me because I didn't know crap about it. And after all that we finished and I was better at the subject.  
Weeks went by in that routine. There was never a night Draco didn't show, or was late. He never complained about helping me. Besides mocking my lack of knowledge. He never made up an excuse not to come. He really never even seemed that tired. He even told me little of his own classes. Not too much though, not enough. Draco as a wizard helper was beginning to grow on me even more than before. I could see a potential for us being friends if things were different. As a student Draco was great however, things were different as a person.  
He wasn't nice to like anyone, not even his friends. He was rude to them on most occasions. Pushing people out of the way in line, or even into line because he didn't want to be first. He ran from things that scared him and angrily fought back with those who disagreed with him. He was your class A bully. Didn't care about anyone except himself. Sometimes I wondered if he cared about me. I know I was nothing to him, but still I wanted to know why he was so keen on helping me even though I have nothing to give him and bullies always take. I was in a strange situation and I wanted to find out why.  
My first year was coming to a close, it was about a month before final exams and my grades had improved phenomenally. I wouldn't say I was getting better at paying attention, but studying tips and what I learned from Draco who has read the text book before really started to help me understand how to properly study. I was feeling confident in our relationship one evening, perhaps too confident some may say. The question at hand that had been bugging me all year was; why he was helping me. I had hinted at the accusation beforehand, but I had never really forwardly asked it.  
One night he and I were practicing the Avifors spell. This one I was never very good at. We were using a goblet and all he was trying to help me turn it into a single bird. Nothing fancy like 100 bats. So I practiced the sideways figure eights a few times then said the magic words concentrating very hard. The blue light emerged from my want and I transformed the cup into a bird, however the bird couldn't fly. Its wing was broken.  
"Great! This is exactly what I wanted." I said sarcastically.  
"Why did you do that?" He asked.  
"Do what break its wing? Why? I don't even know how."  
"When you said the words you didn't mean it." He said staring at the bird concluding that I wanted to break its wing.  
"Of course I meant the words! I wasn't thinking of anything else. Help the bird! Fix it wing or something." I yelled at him,  
"Why should I help the bird when you cause the problem?"  
"Why did you help me with mine?" I boldly stated. He changed his gaze from the bird to me. There was a small pause.  
"That's irrelevant now."  
"No I want to know. I deserve to know,"  
"You don't deserve anything," he harshly whispers back.  
"Well according to you I deserve help because my tears made Draco Malfoy, the bully become a tutor." I paused. His face didn't change from his stern glare, "do you tutor anyone else?" I continued.  
"No." He stated.  
"Well then why me." He stared  
He looked at me for a long time. I stared right back at him. The question of the year. If anyone had experienced what I had they'd ask the same exact question. Then he said with a sigh.  
"Because I see myself in you, and no one is like you."

 

Thanking You  
I was slightly stunned. I definitely didn't think that that was going to be his answer. Out of all the things he could have said... I stared at him, hard. He didn't look sad or guilty his face didn't portray any emotion. He shifted his gaze from the bird to me expecting a response. I gave him one.  
"I remind you of yourself," he shrugged. Obviously he was over the conversation. However, this news was quite interesting and I did want to know more. "There's no one like me like you?"  
"Yes, alright! My choice of words weren't the best! Don't make such a big deal out of it." I could tell that he regretted telling me this.  
"I'm not meaning to make a big deal out of it. I just think it's cool." I really did, but it didn't make sense. I did continue, "Astoria Greengrass; similar to Draco Malfoy, but shorter, not blonde, uglier, brown eyes, and definitely not from an as rich pureblood family... Huh, I don't really feel anything like you."  
"I didn't mean looks Greengrass," He rolled his eyes.  
"Oh sorry I didn't understand... If it's not looks then... I remind you of how you were freshmen year? Now I didn't know you then, but you must have been pretty similar?" I was pestering him now. Trying to get some information out of him.  
"Stop." He said not jokingly, "We should keep trying and fix the bird," I had forgotten about the bird.  
"Oh Draco, but I don't want to study anymore," I said as dramatically as I could laying myself across the whole sofa and acting extremely tired.  
"Well if you are done then I suppose I should go," he said heading out. Great not this again.  
"Can you please tell me? I really do deserve to know."  
"You don't deserve to know," he said facing me again. He was mad.  
"Now you're making this dramatic," I sat up on the couch. His face fell with frustration.  
"I guess you really do remind me of my self, but I'm not going to tell you why. And you better not go around the whole school telling people that you are similar to me because we are nothing alike," His words bit.  
"But you just said-"  
"I know what I just said. Do you understand what I'm saying now?" He pushed. There was not to be much discussion after this statement.  
"Yes." I gave up trying to pry information from him.  
"Goodnight, see you next Tuesday." He said turning around and leaving for real.  
"Did you get my sweets?" I called after him.  
"No." He replied. That's all he said exiting the room. My face fell.  
I couldn't say that I was very satisfied with what happened that night, but I could say that I was definitely intrigued. A Malfoy had an interest in me because I was similar to him in a way that he did not want share. I mean I never saw him as a secretive person. He blatantly gave his opinion every day, but I guess he only wants people to know his beliefs on others rather than himself.  
Spring time was very quickly approaching and that meant exams were quickly approaching. Since my lessons with Draco my grades had increased above failing. Some were even exceeding expectations. I also received an Outstanding mark during a Severing charm demonstration. I guess that all I really needed was to ask for help. Something people may perceive as simple, but actually is not. Perhaps in other places people don't go to the meanest person in school... So I asked for more help one Saturday. I had found a time when Draco was alone. I stopped him outside of Hogwarts. I didn't know what he was doing there, but he had an ice pack on his nose.  
"Do you always isolate yourself after you've been injured?" I called out to him. He turned my way with a grimace. I guess he didn't find my humor funny.  
"What did I say first year?"  
"What? There's no one around." I said slightly antagonized.  
"Yeah... But there could be." He said loosing up. "You know their doing it today."  
"Doing what?" I asked.  
"Executing that bloody chicken that attacked me earlier this year." I gasped. Truly surprised at the situation. "What you don't want it to die? It could have killed me! Then there would be no one to help the likes of you!" He growled astounded.  
"If the bird is getting killed why are you in such a bad mood?" His face hardened underneath the ice pack.  
"That stupid mudblood Granger thought she could punch me in the face! She even had the nerve to point her wand at me. She could have killed me too!" He said dramatically.  
"Draco, you're fine." I was not bothered by this information. It honestly was pretty typical.  
"But I'm not! Because Potter and his stupid friends beat me again. And that is too many times in a row." He said stepping towards me. He was taller so he toward over me. His blonde hair was a mess; all in his eyes and not brushed to perfection as it usually was. His eyes seemed redder too. I didn't know if that was from anger or the punch.  
"Why are you always so angry?" I suddenly asked.  
"What? I not always angry. Why are you always asking weird questions?" He said staggering backwards.  
"I was just wondering if it came from somewhere," and then a connection was made from one of the first time I met him. "Like your parents?" For a moment it was almost like he was stupefied. Surprised that I would ever dare speak of his family. Then his eyes filled with rage.  
"You have no right to speak of my family!" He yelled.  
"You have no right be scold me Malfoy!" I yelled back. "Why do I remind you of you?! Huh?" I was shouting now. I wanted him to hear this question. I wanted him to respond. "Why Draco, Tell me WHY! I'm sick of you not telling me" With each word his face soften. I'd hit a big pressure button. "Draco I deserve to know TELL ME WHY-" To me at that moment it thought it was the most important thing. To know why I reminded him of himself. The unknown took advantage of me then. I turned my fear into anger. I regret every day since for being so harsh... Because of his response.  
"Because I'm a disappointment to my family!" He finally yelled back. "Okay Greengrass! I felt bad for you because you were trying to impress your family just as I am. And...and...and I thought I could have made myself feel better if I helped someone else. If I could get you not to be a failure. Then maybe I could... Fix myself." This answer shocked me at first, but as the words settled in I understood everything he said. He explained so much in such few words. I got emotional again because I felt like we finally shared something. That we were connected. I families bind and bleed blood thicker than water. And we did not feel a part of the connection.  
I slammed my body against his in a big hug almost toppling us to the ground, but he regained balance.  
"Woah what are you doing."  
"Thanking you." There was a long moment of silence where it was only me hugging him, but as the moment continued he decided to wrap his arms back around mine.  
"No, it should be me thanking you." There was no warmth in his voice. Just sincerity.  
The end of my first year went like this;  
I, with the help of Draco, passed all of my exams.  
I left Hogwarts on a happy note. Even though literally my only friend was Draco Malfoy who only liked me to fix himself.

I then went home and actually told my parents what happened during the school year. They were overjoyed that I passed all my exams. It was great to be home for the summer. I was ready to get back to Hogwarts already however. I missed my study sessions, I was hoping that they would start again. This is because I was ready to tell Draco that I impressed my parents. That I wasn't a complete disappointment and neither was he. You see I learned so much my first year. Things that I still cannot explain, but I changed my first year. I changed into the person that I wanted to work at. I wanted to sculpt myself into the perfect person in the next 7 years of my life. And even though my first year was a train wreck of disappointment and loneliness. It was the ground level of my growth. I needed that year to start my relationship with Draco. Without that year nothing of what happened in the following would have been as significant. I didn't realize it then, but Draco was to become more important to me than I had ever hoped and dreamed about. I really meant what I said,

"It should be me thanking you."

End of Year One

Perhaps I need a Tutor  
Beginning of Year Two.  
Summer holiday went by too fast. I knew that at the end of my first year I really wanted to jump back into the Hogwarts learning game. Well really I wanted to jump back into my tutoring sessions. They were really the only thing that kept me going. I guess in a funny way Draco was the only friend I had. That was a sad reality to be living. I hoped to make new friends the 2nd year at Hogwarts, but I wasn't promising myself anything because I didn't want to get my hopes up. I know; how sad.  
Why Summer Holiday seemed so short was because in celebration of passing my first year my parents decided that they wanted us to go on an adventure. The original trip was not supposed to be very long. Well, actually we didn't even know for how long or where we were going... To say the very least. I suggested that we visit America, travel around there, but they thought that it was too boring. How was America boring? So they decided to fly my whole family to Australia. We didn't even have connections in Australia! So basically we lived in Hotels and rundown Motels for the while we were there. I had numerous stories about those rooms. Mostly they were all nice, but Australia is known for the amount of spiders. The original thought was that we would go and visit for maybe at most a week then fly back, but OH NO that's not what we did.  
We ended up staying there for 6 weeks. 6 weeks! I felt dead by the end of the trip, but it was amazing. Besides doing the usual muggle touristy things like; hold a koala, see the great reef, pet Kangaroos. We also did the touristy wizard stuff. My dad had heard of various places down there that he thought were interesting. We went to different restaurants, event centers, toured the Australian version of Diagon Ally and there even was a Quidditch match! All in all it was a fun holiday, but it took up almost all of my summer. When I got back from the down under I studied what I would eventually be taking that year at Hogwarts. I needed to get a head start for this year. When I wasn't studying I was sleeping or spending time with my muggle friends. They of course were not happy that I was gone all summer along with being a part of a new boarding school. Honestly I was getting tired of making up excuses. I wished that I could have just told them what I was, but it's not like they would have understood my situation. To them forever it would have been; Astoria, the girl at the boarding school. There was one event that was distinctly memorable from my summer holiday: I went to one of the worst Quidditch matches ever.  
My parents had decided to take us to the Quidditch World Cup that year because it was so close to home. In fact we didn't even need a port key to get there. The magical field where it was held was only a few minutes away. However, since the decision was so last minute (we didn't know when we would have gotten back to home. My dad was unsure if we were going to make it) we got some of the worst seats there. They were farther up than the basic nosebleed section. But it was alright, at least we went and it didn't cost us that much. We were rich, but our vacation did cost us a lot.  
The day came and my family traveled to the camping site by foot. We were definitely not the first ones to arrive it was hard to find a place to settle down.  
When we were done setting up our tent we made our way to our horrendous seats. The game was to be starting soon. On the way to our section I spotted Draco and who I gueseds was his dad. They were conversing with the Weasley's and Harry Potter. I didn't hear what they were saying, but I was pretty sure Draco was being a jerk. He always was. I saw his did had smack him with his cane. I laughed a bit on the inside, but there was the first time I saw Mr. Malfoy's wrath on Draco. Even though it was small.  
The game even from our bad seats was incredible! Lots of fun. I didn't know where to side with the Irish or Bulgaria, but either way both teams were fantastic! It's what came afterwards that made it one of my worst experiences in my life.  
Once the tournament was over everyone exited the stadium with excitement for the winner and excitement for the loser. Either way everyone seemed happy with the games results. People returned to their tents to either pack up to leave or throw a party. We chose to pack up and go home. My family eventually decided to delay the packing because my dad found an old friend that he wanted to talk to, and my mother, being the extrovert, chatted up his wife. Daphne and I decided to go back to the tent to rest. Mainly because we were so tired. We didn't speak much. Despite spending a whole vacation together my sister and I didn't get any closer. She still thought I was a stupid twat, and of course being the person I was; I retaliated a lot and kept the negativity going. It didn't seem to matter at the time. I didn't have to be friends with my sister. We were both still developing into the people that we wished to be. And we both didn't seem to have time to deal with each other.  
After my parents were gone for an extended amount of time... They returned. My sister and I weren't worried that they came back so late. Even though we weren't going to be too happy about walking home at 1 in the morning. What worried us was that when they came back they weren't smiling. They told us to finished packing up as fast as we could. Our departure would have to be swift. My sister and I tried to ask why, but only seconds after they came back did we hear the explosions.  
Fire and screams filled our surroundings the smoke trickled into my nose. My dad shouted at us to get out and run towards the house. He would hopefully meet us there. I immediately got up from my chair and raced out of the tent. The only thing I brought with me was my wand and the clothes on my back. I saw people running in all directions, but from what I didn't know. I chose a path less taken and ran straight towards the woods that surrounded the open field were people had chosen to camp. I realized that if I got lost that there wouldn't be an easy way to find my way home or pay for anything. I hoped that that wouldn't be the case. What distracted me from my thoughts were the screams of people around me that filled my eardrums. I remained silent hoping that no one would notice me. No one chose to follow me as I ran to the woods. I wondered if it was a bad decision. As I reached the outskirts of the trees I chose to look back on the camp. Flames trailed their way through the tents. Smoke rose from all around. Whatever or whoever was doing this had only the intention of destroying the whole camp. As I stared at the people running away I notice large groups of wizards cloaked in black robes. Their faces were masked. I didn't know who they were, but I was sure that their intentions were evil. They were casting spells at those around them. I could not tell what spells they chose, but the bodies falling to the ground indicated that they were harmful. I hoped that my family got out of that. I hoped that my family was not a part of that.  
I decided not to watch the burning camp anymore and headed into the woods. I was not very familiar with the woods, but I knew it was better than running around out in the open. The woods were dark, but the moonlight did help. At least I could see the trees. I decided to start running in one direction: forward. I didn't know where I was going, but the woods would end eventually right? Everything ends. I didn't get too far into the woods before I heard another person. I couldn't tell where they were coming from. In fear I continued running straight and faster. However, running in that direction only seemed to make the person come closer and  
SMACK!!  
I fell down from the impact. Idiot... Maybe my sister was right. I scrambled to stand up meekly trying to look up at what I had ran into. I hoped that it was a tree. I learned that it was not a tree, but a person.  
"Pl-Ple-Please, D-D-Don't H-H-hurt me!" I mustered out as I raised my left hand in protection simultaneously reaching my right towards my wand in my back pocket. I was really hoping that it wasn't broken. The mysterious person sighed nervously.  
"Don't have time, Greengrass. I've got things to do," Greengrass? He knew my name... Crap I recognized that voice.  
"WHY THE HEL ARE YOU IN THE WOODS MALFOY?" I screamed at him as I jumped up a little disoriented. "I mean seriously like out of all the people here, we find each other in the woods?"  
"Shh," he said to me putting his finger over his mouth. Then he put his hand over my mouth once I tried retaliating.  
"What?" I whispered back to him. He didn't reply. He stared somewhere in the distance. I could tell he was listening for something. After a few moments he stops and removes his hands. "Draco what is going on?" I'm still whispering. He looks at me questionably. Probably debating if he wanted to tell me.  
"You mean you didn't know?" He started.  
"Didn't know what?" I asked irritably.  
"About the attack." Silence. How could I know of the attack? How could he know of the attack? Wasn't it a surprise attack?  
"No! I mean, how... This was planned? What purpose could this possibly bring to anyone?" I was getting flustered now. He smiled.  
"I don't know." But clearly he did. I hit him, on the arm, because he was being annoying.  
"Draco. Tell. Me. What's. Happening." I said with each hit.  
"Ow. Ow. Ow. I don't know that much okay?" He said pushing my arm away before the next punch.  
"So why are you in the woods? Huh?"  
"Probably the same reason you are, to get away and not die." How poetic. I tried to process what was going on when I heard a voice in the distance.  
"Draco! Draco!" A manly voice called.  
"Draco who is that?" I asked, but he didn't reply he just stared toward the voice.  
"I have to go." He said starting to quickly walk away.  
"Draco!" I whisper yelled to him.  
"What?" He whispered yelled back. Turning his body towards me.  
"What is going on?" I insisted. He just stared at me and gave me a scared smile.  
"See you at school Greengrass." He finished running away. I was so confused, but I didn't feel like following him in order to pester the information out of him as I did last year. He didn't seem to know more than I did. He also seemed too content with what was happening.  
The voice that we had heard earlier was getting closer. I didn't want to get caught by it so I ran away from it. I decided to run in the same direction as I did before. I thought about following Draco because he probably knew where he was going more than I did, but decided that he seemed to be running back towards the grounds. I was too tired to try and figure it out.  
Somehow I made it out of the woods unharmed. Luckily I recognized where I was and from there I found my way home. Being a very fortunate person my family was there as well. They said they were worried that I died. My sister even gave me a huge hug upon my arrival. I was glad to be back home where it was safe, but I wouldn't be home for long. Classes were to start soon.  
Most of the classes would be the same and some weren't. I was glad I didn't have to fly again. I didn't go into much detail last year with Draco about flying. I was bad at flying, but it didn't lower the marks for my grade. If I wanted to I could have asked him for flying lessons, he was Slytherin's best flyer, but it didn't matter at the time. I would never be a great flyer and I won't have to be.  
My sister was going to start her fourth year at Hogwarts which was a pretty special year because she had to start preparing to prepare for the Owl exams. They weren't until next year so if course my sister didn't even think about them. I wondered if Draco would want to study for them a year early.  
Leaving the house this time was easier than last. I was 12 years old! Almost a teenager too! Even though some said I acted mature for my age I would always have to remind them that I actually was very young.  
I stared at myself in the mirror motivating myself to try even harder that year. To not let myself become lazy and fall back on Draco that year. I was really hoping that he would aid me again this year free of cost. I debated telling him how I impressed my parents and believed that he could too someday, but that was a matter for a different day. Besides, I was still trying to process what happened in the woods. It never made much sense to me.  
I zipped up my trunk and headed downstairs. This time I used the levitation charm I had almost mastered to get the luggage down the stairs. My dad exclaimed that he was proud of how far I had come. Then continued to lecture me about how I couldn't screw it up.  
Second year didn't have the same ring to it as first year did, but it would have to do. That's what Draco would probably call me around his friends. He couldn't really insult my blood or my wealth like he did others. So by process of elimination he went for age. Which didn't really affect me. I know he didn't really mean it. Or at least I thought. We were only two years apart in age. It wasn't like he knew a ton more than me. He did, but not that much okay.  
This very idea struck me on the car ride to the train station. What if Draco didn't feel the way I did for him? What if he saw me as a pawn in his kingdom? That I was just another bystander. I was hoping that this was not the case. I was hoping that when he wasn't with his friends he would call me a close companion. Or at least someone he enjoyed talking to. I thought that I had done important things for him, and he did helpful things for me. We were close right? I couldn't even explain our relationship. It wasn't a love hate relationship. He didn't even like me that way. It was more of a secret friendship that was more one sided than mutual. Thinking about that made my heart hurt. I had asked him these sort of things at the game, but the lack of answers made me wonder. He could literally be friends with anyone that he chose and ONLY the people that he chose. Did he chose me?  
I decided not to get in a depressed mood on the way to the coolest school ever. I put on a fake smile and helped unload the luggage from the car. Everything was going fine until we entered the actual platform.  
I emerged from the wall and almost immediately walked into Draco. I hated this coincidence, but it was nice to see him again in a calmer state. He was with his father. I had never met his dad, but I could tell why Draco was so scared of him. Very tall and menacing looking. He also had the platinum blonde hair and stunning grey-blue eyes.  
"Hi," I softly whispered to him. He gave me the downwards side eye because of his height, but he instantly shifted his gaze. My parents had followed me. They had just walked through the wall.  
"Ahh the Greengrass family," Draco's dad said extending his hand for mine to shake.  
"Yes, Lucius, wonderful to see you really, but we must get going... 2 girls are attending this year!" My dad very quickly explained.  
"Oh yes! Daphne, the one Draco's age! And the other one?" He trailed off to look around for me.  
"Astoria Greengrass sir!" I said sticking out my hand.  
"Nice to meet you," he said shaking it, "are you a fellow Slytherin?" He asked me.  
"Yes I am!" I said proudly. I sure was proud of it. Even though we all were quite annoying.  
"Good, Draco, be nice to the Greengrass's they could be our allies soon." His dad said turning towards his son while giving my father the side eye. "And Draco do remember to be good this year, but even if you don't remember that I and the Ministry have your back." His dad continued without breaking eye contact. Why did Mr. Malfoy have so many expectations of his son? I was hoping what I had just seen clued me in on how Draco is treated. I was hoping that what I had seen could lead to the reason why he does the things that he does. Why he treats people so cruelly. Why he is never happy.  
The conversation ended there. It was time to get on the train. My dad whispered a nervous good bye to Mr. Malfoy and ushered us into the train.  
"Dad what did he mean by allies?" I asked my dad whilst he was loading my trunk along with other items.  
"What? Oh I don't know." He replied quickly and nervously.

The truth was that he didn't. I didn't know either. I seemed to really know nothing about anything anymore. I was missing some information. A funny thought struck me in that moment; perhaps I needed a tutor...

 

The News About Rita Skeeter  
On the train to Hogwarts I learned that Hogwarts was to be hosting the Tri Wizard Tournament. My dad had told me of this competition many times He loved it! Even though that last competition was like 50 years ago it still excited him. Basically it's a magic school competition that consists of 3 trials and who ever does the best wins. It seems simple, but these trials aren't easy they required discipline and tactics. Only great wizards or witches could enter and be picked. The whole school learned this during our opening ceremony dinner. Dumbledore gave an impressive speech about achievement and glory.  
Now that I was older I was able to sit farther back at the tables. I watched all of the nervous first years find where they were to sit. I remembered feeling that way last year. Even though I was still nervous for this year... Going in again with no good friends... No people to look to for help or just to hang out. From time to time I tried to look at the positive sides of things. Even though I didn't have any friends it didn't mean no one liked me. I never felt like I wasn't accepted, but rather just alone when the tough times came. Others didn't smile at me in the corridors. They didn't talk to me during class. Lunch was a social hour for me, but the people I sat with were really close to each other. They weren't close to me.  
Once all the newbies were settled in and the teacher were introduced in came one of our very new teachers. He was to be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher because apparently Professor Lupin couldn't return. I hoped that maybe with a new teacher I could do better in the class, but this guy was weird. He had a fake eye that moved and he limped everywhere. I wasn't very sure on how I would excel in his class. Maybe he was really nice. After Professor Moody (that's what Dumbledore called him) was introduced the other schools entered. I tried to secretly look around and find Draco to see his reactions to the other schools. One day last year he told me that his parents wanted to send him to Durmstrag, but it was too far away. He really wanted to go through, but his mom didn't want him to live so far away. I could see why he desired to attend there. There was no Harry Potter over there. Everyone was intense or scary looking. Perfect for Draco. He dreams of being intimidating. The other school's entrances were remarkable and then we, Hogwarts, lamely followed with a school song. After everyone was settled the rules for the tournament were announced. I noticed Draco's reaction to the fact that you had to be 17 year in order to enter your name, he didn't like that. I didn't mind that because I had no desire of being in the competition.  
After all announcements were made we were dismissed to out rooms. No competitions were to be hosted until October 31st. I didn't catch when the champions would be announced, but I did know that there certainly was time until then. It would be weird living with other students from other schools. Especially because most of them didn't speak our language.  
On my way to the dorms I saw Draco talking with his friends. He didn't seem too excited. I wondered what bothered him. Looking at him I realized that again like last year I would have to go out of my way to ask him to help me. Maybe he would get injured this year. It's always easier when that happens. I gave up plotting on how to talk to him with his friend and decided to head to bed. I got to the girls dorm and noticed that my bed was quite far from the door this year. I guessed sneaking out would be harder. Everything was to be harder that year it seemed.  
Most of my classes would stay the same; which seemed good. I had a different day to day schedule and I didn't have to take flying lessons. However, I did seem to have more classes per week. I understood that the classes were to become even more strict and difficult, but I knew that I would have help or at least I should have had someone to help. I smiled as a laid down in my new bed. I was confident that I could get Draco to help me that yea. It would have been so much easier right? Because I've done it before. I just needed to get to know him and do things that pleased him in order for it to stay that way. That sounded wrong... I guess what I was trying to get myself to understand was that Draco didn't wait around for people to like him. He made people fear him or hate him. He was a bully and if I even wanted to be his friend a little bit I would have to get on his good side. I just didn't know how yet. I closed my eyes and went straight to sleep, for a while.  
I heard a noise. My eyes fluttered open. I wasn't sleeping much there was too much anticipation. No one else seemed to have heard the noise. For a moment I debated getting up and inspecting. I decided that I couldn't miss any opportunities that year. If Draco was out there I would have needed to talk to him. I quietly slipped out of my bed and tiptoed towards the exit. I heard a girl roll over beside me. I stopped moving in fear that I woke her. Luckily I didn't. As I made my way out of the dorm and down the hallway I became excited. I was ready to see him again; on more customary terms.  
How did I know it was him? Who else could it have been?  
I casually walked into the common room. I had only done it a thousand times. I looked around expecting to see his blonde hair sitting by the fire. But for the first time in all my times waking up; no one was actually in the room. Seriously it was empty. The fire wasn't even going. My face filled with disgust. I suddenly was filled with disappointment. I had convinced myself that he was going to be there. I then remembered that it wasn't Tuesday. I figured he wouldn't come out. Or maybe he did and heard me coming to he hid. I gave myself more false confidence when I hoped that he would come on next Tuesday at 12 like we always did. How dumb was I to think that. I decide not to do anything more stupid and made my way back to bed. I really wanted to know what the sounds were. Maybe Draco had found someone else to tutor. Or maybe he wanted to stay up late every single night. I never really mentioned, but the sounds I heard weren't always the same.  
Every night I woke up it was a different sound. What made it even weirder was that 1. I was a deep sleeper and 2. No one else ever woke up because they heard something. It was always me who woke. In my late night thoughts I proposed to myself that I was specifically meant to hear the noises. But of course that is absurd because they didn't lead me to anything that night or many nights afterwards.  
Classes started the week after that night. I was neither excited nor prepared for them. I was mentally prepared to learn, but physically I was not. Coincidentally I had forgotten all of my quills at home. How could I possibly have done that? I sent an owl to ask my parents to send them, but for now I had to borrow everything. A positive was that I did bring all of my textbooks. I guess I would have to borrow some quills until they arrived. It was just the first week anyways.  
After the first week I had received my quills. I also couldn't decide if the year was going to be easier with the Tri Wizard Tournament or not. I mean they had to give the champions time to prepare. I actually thought that they gave them too much time. Either way I had to decide whether I was going to ask Draco for help or not. I was a highly indecisive person and I was waiting for that one magically day that laid out what I was going to do. Like it did last year. Last year I was given so many chances to see him. So many opportunities. This year just didn't feel the same. That year wouldn't have been the same.  
I was sitting in a chair by the fire reading my History of Magic book when he decided to make a scene.  
"I didn't think the Tri Tournament would be that big of a deal that we had to stop Quidditch! This was going to be my year to finally beat Potter," He told his friends. Even though everyone could hear him.  
"You got him last year remember?" Crabbe pointed out.  
"Yeah! We dressed up as Dementors!" Goyle chimed in.  
"Yes, but we didn't win that year. I was humiliated because he actually produced a patronus. We lost 50 points! You seriously can't be that afraid of dementors. We didn't even win the house cup. Bloody Gryffindors thinking that they're better than us. Well, uh, they're not," He said walking over and laying down on the couch near me. He eyed me, but made it less obvious to his friends. I decide to ignore him and continue reading my book. He jabbered on about how brilliant his plan was last year. Then he moved onto ways he could put his name into the cup because he wanted to compete. He then complained more about being too young. Of course by then I was just pretending to read my book. History of Magic was still my best class. I didn't feel the need to study it. Draco is much more interesting. However, I was sick of listening to him complain. He was a little brat almost all the time, almost. I stood up to go to another area.  
"Hey!" Goyle yelled in my direction, "We know her right?"  
"Yes Goyle we should know most everyone in Slytherin, we live with them," Draco explained dryly.  
"No, from last year! What was it?" Goyle continued scratching his head.  
"Oh I know what you're talking about... How do we know her?" Crabbe agreed. I was just standing by my chair not moving, but desperately wanting to. I actually felt like I couldn't move. As if they had cast a spell on me to freeze me. It was most like that I was afraid. I was technically breaking Draco's rules.  
"You've probably just seen her around, like I said," Draco said in my defense. Man he really didn't want to his friends to know me. The two were still looking at me so Draco told them, "hey, let her leave you're scaring her."  
"Isn't that what we do? Scare people?" Goyle asked.  
"Yes, but I'm sick of it today okay? Leave the first year." He said turning to me with an unreadable expression. He waved his hand, shooing me. His friends were confused at his remark. I inwardly smiled. He called me what he called me all last year; a first year. So I said slyly,  
"It's actually my second." I smirked. Before I turned around I saw him smile towards me. His back was facing his friends so they didn't notice. I was walking away, but his Crabbe and Goyle weren't done.  
"I remember! You're from the welcoming party!" One of them realized. Crap. I stopped walking. They did remember.  
"Yeah! Why did you only welcome us back that one time? We went to Hogsmede multiple times." Crabbe added.  
"I couldn't find any important information to tell you... Nothing seemed good enough to tell you. Except what you knew already." I said trying to finish the conversation in order to walk away.  
"Are you going to continue this year?" This time it was Draco that asked. I turned toward them.  
"Continue what?"  
"Welcoming us higher caliber wizards!" He boasted.  
"Do you want me to?"  
"No... Unless you have something really important to tell us." He said gesturing to his henchmen.  
"I'll let you know." I blatantly stated as I turned around to leave. I was done with that stupid conversation. I thought to myself that Draco was talking about tutoring sessions when he asked about the welcoming party. There was a serious possibility that he also just really wanted to learn more information. I shook my head as I headed into another room to study.  
Turns out I actually never had any important information to give. I didn't even have questions on my homework. I was actually getting pretty average at my school work. Nothing was exploding in my face, I received passing grades, and my spells were becoming more developed by the week. The first month had passed and I was hardly stressed. The school was buzzing with excitement after the end of the first month. They were to choose the champions for the tournament soon.  
In my time between classes I never spent much time getting to know the students from the other two schools. I thought they were cool, but I couldn't speak French. The boys from Durmstrag were also intriguing, but kind of terrifying. All the girls used to obsess over Victor Krum. Apparently he was the man to be with. It was probably that he was a famous flyer for the Bulgarian Quidditch team. I found it silly that girls stalked a hansom boy who was famous, but then I realized my whole life usually revolved around Draco Malfoy.  
The year at Hogwarts was going quicker than last. By the time they choose the victors for the competition I felt as if school was just beginning. And oh was that ceremony interesting! Hogwarts having 2 champions! One being Cedric Diggory and the other being Harry Potter. I knew Draco was going to be furious. A lot of people were; even Dumbledore seemed shaken. We didn't know what happened to the champions after they were chosen because we were dismissed right after, but I was able to share what went down in the Slytherin common room after the ceremony. I would know best; I stuck around to find out.  
I found a seat in the back and I brought an apple to snack on as I watched. I didn't want to seem interested or entertained so I brought the potions book along.  
Just as I suspected he burst through the doors enraged.  
"How could he even do that? That Potter always a step ahead! He doesn't even need the fame. He's already got that. Everyone bloody knows who he is already." He said storming over to his favorite couch and plopping down. His friends sat opposite of him. "I bet Granger cast an aging spell on him, or he confounded Dumbledore after he tricked him into putting his name in the goblet of fire. UGH I hate him." He yelled as he sank into the couch, "But it's not like he'll last long or anything. Cedric gets my bets," He looked at his surroundings deciding what to do next. He noticed the newest Daily Prophet.  
I knew more about the newspaper than most people. My mom worked there and she was really good friends with Rita Skeeter, a popular writer. There's some weird rumors about how she gets her information. None of that seemed important until then.  
"What are you thinking Draco?" Crabbe asked.  
"I'm thinking that if Potter continues this competition he needs to suck at it." He said turning around the paper, "Rita's articles are always front cover news right?" he said pointing to the article from that week. "What if we made some 'true' articles about Mr. Famous Potter? Whaddya think? Imagine the headline, 'Champion Harry Potter falls into Toilet out of Fear of the Competition!"  
"That's brilliant Draco!" Crabbe said.  
"But how would we do that?" Goyle asked.  
"I don't know!" He exclaimed, "I'll figure something out." He looked around. Asked various people in the hall if they knew anything about the Prophet and how it got most of their information. He then noticed me. "Hey information girl!"  
"What?" I said dryly.  
"Do you know anything?"  
"Maybe."  
"Care to share?" He asked irritatingly.  
"Not to everyone."  
"Then come over here, and tell give us your oh so important information," he snickered to his friends. I glared at him crossing my arms. "That's not how you should treat your superiors," he boasted. I didn't change my position. "Fine." He immaturely hoisted his body off the couch and quickly walked toward me. "This better be good Greengrass." He whispered.  
"It's just rumors."  
"Rumors?" He said raising his eyebrow. Clearly interested and annoyed.  
"Only the best... Have you ever wondered why Rita always gets the best articles, but she's never, really...there?" I said leaning towards him.  
"Yes all the time," he spitted out quickly, "please tell me what you know people are starting to look," I ignored him and continued my whisper.  
"Well, she actually is."  
"She's there? When things happen? Like when Harry put his name in the goblet she was there?"  
"Probably not then, but perhaps. Yes," I said in a tone that said I wasn't sure if she's always everywhere, but I was confident that I knew that she was places where she shouldn't have been.  
"What do you mean I haven't seen her around? It's not like she can turn herself invisible? ... Can she?"  
"Not invisible or close, think transfiguration, you know a lot about that right?" He was slowly catching on I could tell.  
"She transforms herself into what though? A butterfly?"  
"Oh you're so close Malfoy, keep trying." I said in my motherly voice. He gave me a dirty look. "Give up? Fine I'll tell you. The rumors are that she, the Queen of Quills, turns herself into a beetle and just listens... Draco, she's an unregistered animagus! The only problem is that I don't know if the rumors are true," I said putting my hands up, "it's just what my mom told me."  
He looked at me as questioning my motives. I had none, but to talk to him at the least.  
"Thank you." He spat quickly and under his breath. He finished after thinking for a while. He started to stand up so I took the opportunity. I grabbed his arm and used that leverage to pull his ear to my mouth.  
"I still need help." I lied.  
"I know." He whispered back. He yanked his arm out of my grasp. "Don't touch me." He said more audibly. He then walked back to where he was sitting. I watched him as he went wondering which response was real. Would he help me. Did I need him too?

 

Drago Malloy  
I was starting to get sick of having to speak with Draco in hushed tones. I hoped maybe one day we would talk like normal friends. Maybe one day he would call me friend.  
Tuesday night I decided to test the waters and went to the common room in hopes of seeing him. I did see him, but he was with Pansy this time. They were sitting close on a couch having a casual conversation. This made me jealous for an unknown reason. I couldn't discover a reason that made sense. Was he helping her in class? Did he appreciate her company? Why was he talking to her so late in the night, and on a Tuesday? He knows that this was our day! Or at least I thought he did. I was frustrated, but it's not like I could do anything about his life. He was the one that could choose what he did, not me. I snuck back to bed and mentally prepared for the next day. The first champion challenge.  
The morning of the tournament people were still buzzing about an article the Rita wrote about Harry. It basically mentioned that he cried in a bathroom or something like that. Apparently he was 12 and his eyes were glistening with the ghost of his past. I didn't read it, but I overheard Draco talking about it. He laughed at the article for quite a while. Especially on the Harry part.  
I was pretty excited to go to the event not going to lie. It was pretty cool what they were doing. Using magic to solve problems, and only magic. I had no idea what the champions were going to be facing. I wish I had gotten more insight.  
After breakfast the morning of the tournament I went back to my dorm to freshen up before the event. At the doors to the common room I found my favorite people.  
"Hey, it's the welcoming party! Are you going to welcome all of us at the tournament today?" Goyle asked pointing at me.  
"No, sadly I only serve Slytherin in that regard." I responded, "But I would really appreciate if you could let me into the common room. I need to get into my room."  
"Why should we?" Crabbe accused.  
"Why? I just said why?!" I was getting frustrated.  
"I think they're asking for a reason they should let you in," Malfoy explained.  
"You want me to explain why I have a basic right?" I asked disgusted.  
"No." Draco said not explaining himself at first, but then he added, "In a way, you seem to know things that I don't. We just um... Want your advice." Draco said with great difficulty.  
"You, want MY help?"  
"We don't want you help. We want advice."  
"I don't see the poi-" I started.  
"You can't get in! So technically you need to help us!" Goyle chimed.  
"She's not helping us Goyle!" Malfoy hissed at his friend.  
"With what? What do you need to be advised on?" I asked dumbfounded. Like I could give Draco Malfoy advice.  
"I need to know how to humiliate someone... As in what to say to make them feel humiliated, but not actually do anything myself." Draco smiled, but wasn't making much sense.  
"Like trip someone? Is that what you mean? You want me to help you humiliate someone?"  
"No, not quite. I- We want you opinion on what to tell a certain person to write a certain thing about a certain someone... To humiliate them." Draco further explained. I think I was understanding, but still...  
"Why do you want me to help?"  
"Because no one else had any great ideas,"  
"Shut it Crabbe!" Draco yelled. I looked at all three of them.  
"Fine. Let me think." What would Rita eat up...? If she found out about 'blank'. I thought about all her past articles. Then it hit me. "Make up a rumor!"  
"Good one!" Goyle exclaimed.  
"About what Greengrass?" His friends seemed confused that he knew and used my name, but then they ignored it.  
"Start a rumor about... A secret romance! That is not actually real. That would make me mad. If someone, or a lot of people thought I was dating someone that I actually wasn't." I said looking from Crabbe to Goyle. I ended the sentence looking at Draco. He seemed to like this advice.  
"Oh I've got an idea... Crabbe, Goyle, let the girl in. I've got something to do." He walked away. I was happy to finally get into my chambers. I pushed by Crabbe and Goyle. They were debating whether to follow Draco or not. I don't think he told them about Rita. I suspected that in the past few days he had contacted Skeeter, and that's where he was heading. I didn't know whether to support him or not; about dispiriting Potter. I was also still deciding who to root for in the tournament. On the other side I didn't care enough to choose; I just wanted to enjoy the show.  
The process of getting the watchers into the stands was stressful. The school wanted us to sit by house and especially by school, but there were too many people to coordinate. There were guys from Gryffindor sitting with the girls from Beauxbaton and Slytherins next to Hufflepuffs. I silently laughed to myself. It wasn't like the school could control us. I slid into a spot next to some Slytherins I didn't know. I sat down on the cold, hard seat and watched. I've been told through whispers and eventually by being told directly that the champions were to be facing Dragons today. I thought that was dangerous and exciting, but I would have never had that much courage to do anything of the sorts.  
The games began shortly after I sat down. The announcer guy was really good. I didn't catch his name, but he got the crowd excited. I even let out a few hoots and hollers. I was enjoying the preshow very much. Then from the corner of my eye I saw bright blonde hair. I could never escape him could I? I shifted my gaze to get a better look at him. He appeared as if he was having a great time. He looked happy; which was rare. Draco never really put on a casual charming smile. Only when he made a joke or saw others suffering did he smile. It was rarely out of happiness.  
The shortly after the games began and the first champion was set out to fight the dragon. I didn't really pay attention to the champions except the very beginning and end of their turn. I was mostly looking at Draco; as if studying him like a book. I smiled while I watched him wave his banners and cheer on the champions. I wished he was always that way, but that's not how he is built. That's not how he was raised.  
"Who you looking at?" A girl from Slytherin said nudging me in my side. Waking me from my day dream.  
"What me I'm watching the show!" I quickly made up. I then realized that the tournament was in between rounds.  
"Yeah, the show," she said gesturing to where I was looking. She seemed older than me, and my sister. She probably was in year 6. "Do you see someone you fancy?"  
"Whatever would make you think that?" I did NOT fancy Draco; he was a friend.  
"The way your eyes constantly drift to him and... Hey I have a question: who competed last?" She put her fist on her hips.  
"Like most recently?" I asked nervously.  
"Yes recently!" She said sarcastically. I thought for a moment. I probably shouldn't have had to think at all if I was really paying attention. What a giveaway.  
"Krum! I think. Right?" I only knew that from the announcer guy. Perhaps I had drifted off for longer than I thought. Perhaps it was creepy to look at Draco for long periods of time. So much so that someone you don't even know notices you doing it.  
"And how did he defeat the dragon?" The girl continued.  
"Defeat the dragon..." Crap. I could remember. I barely knew his name; much less how he defeated the dragon.  
"Gotcha! So who is it?" She exclaimed looking in the area from where I previously was.  
"It's no one important!" I said slightly embarrassed.  
"Ahh! But it is someone, no? How 'bout that brunette?" She said and raised an eyebrow in interest. "No, not him," She decided, "the red head?" I gave her a meaner glare for every incorrect guess.  
"The boy from Ravenclaw? No! Durmstrag boy! He looks cute." Still not answering. "Oh I see you play for the other side!" She said nodding her head and considering all the other possibilities of people I could have been gawking at.  
"I don't play for the other side!" I whispered harshly. I was not gay; I knew that for sure.  
She searched the crowd some more and then had an epiphany. She laughed as she slapped her thighs.  
"You don't have the hots for Malfoy do you?" She said slowly turning towards me with a creepy expression.  
"Ew no, he's a jerk." I played.  
"OMG! You totally do!" She said getting really excited increasing her speed of her pats.  
"I don't even know him." I said dryly.  
"You don't have to in order to think he's cute!" She gasped, "What if he invites you to the Yule Ball!"  
"He would never do that because he doesn't know me." I pointed out as I turned back to the tournament. Harry was presumed to be going last. I would have to sneak looks to get Draco's reactions. I cared what he thought, but I didn't fancy him. And the only reason I cared for what he thought is so that I could pick up a conversation with him.  
"Or does he?" I didn't respond. I kept staring at the field of rocks. Harry Potter was announced. I saw Draco sit back in his seat. "You seem to look at him as if he does."  
Harry's solution to the dragon problem was certainly different than all the others. I mean truthfully I didn't even know what happened. We only saw half of the performance. Harry used a summoning charm to bring his broom to the scene. He then proceeded to fly out of the arena. Draco was excited about that. Then using that leverage he took out the Dragon; I assumed since it didn't come back. The crowd went wild when he returned to the stadium. Well except for a few people of course. Why did it always have to be about Harry Potter? Couldn't he be happy for him for once? I didn't know why I was getting so frustrated. It wasn't any of my business! I had to remind myself that I was not his mother and my wishes for him was not his own. The ceremony ended with the champions receiving their ranks. They then dismissed us for the rest of the day.  
After the tournament I decided to be extra productive and study in the library. I don't know what prompted this, but it felt like the right thing to do. Usually the library was a nice and quiet place for students to get a lot of work done. For some reason I felt like I had a lot to get done. In reality I didn't want to deal with anyone in the Slytherin common room. I needed silence to do my Herbology homework. There at the library I found something that I hadn't been noticing before.  
I sat alone in a well-lit corner towards the back of the library. I couldn't see everyone, but the people I could were whispering and giggling. They weren't pointing at me don't worry. Just because I didn't have many friends didn't mean that I was hated. I was fortunate that I was not bullied for being an introvert. But no they were pointing at another group of people. As I watched for a longer period of time I realized that the girls were pointing to the boys and the boys looking back at the girls. How peculiar, I didn't know the library would be the spot to find your fancied ones. I pushed away the thought and went back to studying. I was finally starting to get good at it. I didn't want to mess it up know because I was observing people flirting.  
Then things escalated slightly. One of the boys rose from the table he was sitting at. Of course everyone nearby stopped what they were doing to watch, I with them. The boy smoothly walked over to one of the girls table. His friends were eagerly watching from behind. The boy put both of his hands on the table and leaned over the girl sitting there. She was pretty; long curly blonde hair, good physique, she was from Hufflepuff. He looked like he was from Hufflepuff as well. I could almost hear what they were talking about. From my context clues I was sure that he was asking her to the Yule ball. Smiling, the girl pushed her hair behind her ear. The boy stood tall and slight shook because he was nervous. The girl's friend's seemed eager. The boy straighten up when he asked her the official question, I could tell. Her friends giggled and turned towards their friend for her answer. She looked confident, more confident than I've ever seen someone be. It almost seemed strange; as if she knew it was going to happen. I could only imagine of the two's back story. It fascinated me that two people could share a story that was happy and mutual. That two people could have a history with a happy ending, but I'm getting ahead of myself.  
I fazed myself back into reality. She smiled and clearly said yes. He turned away from her making a fist and scrunching his face in excitement. After being asked the girl turned to her friends for happy support as the guy walked away. The scene was simple, but so effective.  
This was not the first time nor the last something like that happened. It was becoming quite popular. The Yule Ball was quickly approaching and the closer it came the more I realized that those moments would never come to me. I tried not to become sad over it. Why should I have worried about relationships when I went to a magic school? It was awesome and hard, but I got by. Perhaps there was someone from another school that fancied me. Those were things that I would think about daily. There had to be someone out there for me. Over time I realized that those thoughts were not true. There was no one to go to the ball with that wanted to go with me. I began to plan when it wasn't going to just magically happen. I thought that Maybe I would befriend someone else before the Yule Ball and go with them. Or perhaps trick someone into taking me. Or try and play dumb to have someone guilt into taking me with them. I was a pureblood Slytherin! Someone had to want to take me. I knew that I was being ambitions, but I also knew deep down that that's what I wanted to do. I wanted to go with a boy to the Yule Ball.  
I talked to the other girls in my classes. I would ask them on breaks if they've been asked or if they knew someone who would ask them. Even though the ball was weeks ahead most of them said they had someone. I even resulted to asking the boys if they were of thinking of asking someone. Almost all of them said they were thinking of someone, that someone wasn't me. I was just there; a background piece to another story. But I didn't let it get me down. I tried to think of other things to make myself more presentable. I started doing my hair better, acting nicer, I tried even talking during class, and making myself less introverted. I didn't know what made me want to be well liked by others all of a sudden. Was it really because I wanted a date to a school dance? I tried to tell myself that it should not have mattered, but yet I would constantly find myself in the mirror brushing my hair or talking to the people around me in class. I tried this for many weeks.  
My plan of becoming well liked didn't quite improve my chances of getting a date. The ball was quickly approaching then and my chances of finding a date were very slim. My doubts increased when I learned that Draco had a date. For a second I was surprised that he even asked someone. I thought he was too cool for school dances. I even later found out that he was going actually for the fun of it. He also wanted to rub it in Harry's face that he easily found someone to go with. I mean from what I observed Pansy and him were very close to each other, but I always believed that she liked him more than he liked her.  
Things with Draco were weird at that point; they were matching up too well. One week, close to the 2nd task, someone made magic pins that supported Cedric and proclaimed that "Potter Stinks". I wore one because I thought they were funny. Then I learned that Malfoy had made them! How childish! He really was obsessed. I found that he took my advice about Rita being a bug. A few days after the first task an article was published about Harry and Hermione having a secret relationship. What was he doing? I felt like the longer the time I didn't spend with him the less I knew him. Did I even know him at all? I know I wanted too, but it didn't mean I did.  
Right before the 2nd task I decided that I wanted to test my luck.  
They were sitting in the usual spot when I walked into the common room. They were even studying.  
"Hey Draco can I talk to you?" I boldly asked to the group. He looked up from the book he was reading confused.  
"Why would you need to talk to me?" He sneered.  
"I just do." I was trying to keep it vague.  
"Is it important information?" He asked annoyed.  
"Not necessarily," I was ticking him off. I knew it, but I didn't care I wanted to see how far I could push my limits.  
"Then no, you can't talk to me. I'm busy." He said turning back to his books.  
"Please, I just want to talk!" I whined.  
"About what Greengrass?" Clearly aggravated now. Good.  
"Stuff."  
"Bloody hell! Stuff? Really?" He was really mad now. I thought I would have more luck.  
"Yeah! Stuff!" I said sitting down next to him. He looked to Crabbe and Goyle for help, they shrugged. He turned back to me.  
"We don't just 'talk' to second years." He said with a slight laugh.  
"Why not? We're really interesting."  
"No you're not." He pointed out. I guess he was right, but I was having fun with this.  
"I'm not? Tell me why!" He seemed confused.  
"Because you just aren't! You don't even know basic spells!" Angry and confused. I liked it.  
"Yeah I guess that's true. You would know wouldn't you?" I shifted my head to the side in a dramatic style. Then smiled.  
"I-I don't know you!" He stuttered.  
"Oh right! Forgot Malloy!"  
"What did you just call me?"  
"Sorry! Should I have said Drago?" His face was becoming really red, but I didn't want him to be permanently mad at me. "Look at this!" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air and the leaned towards him. He stared around again confused. "We're having a conversation!"  
"This is not a conversation... If I'd ever had one."  
"That's why we second years are interesting!" I jumped up. I might have overdone my stay. "It was lovely talking to you we should do this another time; I had so much fun. Ohh will I see you at the ball?"  
"Yes I'm going, but I don't think we'd want to see you there. Do you even have someone to go with?" He said accusingly. My face fell.  
"No not yet, but I will." He caught on to that.  
"Ha! Maybe you should go with Potter or that Weasley they have no one." He smiled menacingly.  
"I'll find someone." I faltered.  
"Sure you will,"  
"Well like I said I've got to go! So... Bye." They didn't return my valediction. He had won. An inward fight that I planned as a surprise. If that makes any sense.

Perhaps making friends with him would be hard. I thought for sure because I was a pure blood that at least he would treat me nice. Even when I did break the rules. Then I realized why it was hard to become his friend around his friend. There were two sides to him. Today I talked to Drago Malloy, but I needed to make friends with Draco Malfoy.

 

Compelled  
The Yule Ball was to be held on Christmas Day. The Yule Ball was to be a grand event that everyone was going to. The Yule Ball was something I wanted to go to. However, what I soon found out was that you had to be a fourth year or older to go; unless you were asked by an older member. I thought the rule was rubbish and that everyone should be able to go, and technically that was true. Everyone could go if the older members asked the younger members, but few would actually do that. The problem at hand now is that if I did want to go I would have to find a date and it would have to be someone older than me.  
There was a week left until the Ball would take place. I did not have the proper time to find a date. Sadly and unfortunately my hopes of finding someone to take me to the ball diminished further. Even so much so as a 5th year male not asking me when he didn't have anyone to go with.  
I did not go to the Yule Ball. I did not purchase a pretty dress or shoes. I did not get dolled up to go; no one asked me too. I did however receive a scolding.  
On another hand completely; Draco was not happy that I talked to him in front of his friends so rudely. He dismissed his friends and approached me three days before the Ball.  
"Astoria, never do that again!" He hissed as soon as he got close enough for only me to hear him.  
"Do what?" I said innocently sitting on a windowsill outside Slytherin chambers.  
"Break our rules! And so purposefully too. You know what you were doing! You chav!" The word hurt, but I knew it wasn't true. I brushed it off.  
"What rules? I thought our contract was over? Can't we just be friends now?" I complained.  
"You want our agreement to end? You think you're good? Okay? You never want me to help you again? Is that your plan?" I considered this. It was a real offer for him to never give his help again.  
"I can't see the future." I played. "Why can't we be friends?" I whined.  
"Because I don't like you very much." Blunt.  
"Then you don't like yourself! Correct?" I tried.  
"Yeah! You're right, so? I'm not completely in love with myself as much as I seem okay? Why do you think I try to hard?" He said shrugging. I stopped my act and went back to the scared little girl that I was actually. I wanted to change the subject.  
"I'm still not very good at spells... My last demonstration I received a poor." Draco gestures with his hand to symbolize that he was right about me needing his help.  
"It's not like if we didn't have this agreement I would talk to you. So your best bet is just ask for help, nothing else okay?"  
"Yeah." I sadly agreed.  
"Where's your button?" He said gesturing to where my button would have been.  
"What?"  
"Those awesome pins that I made! Brilliant right?" He boasted.  
"Draco, that was like a week ago."  
"So!"  
"You are so full of it!" I yelled at him. He seemed taken aback by my sudden outburst. "Why does Harry make you so... mad? You're always angry because of him!"  
"I'm not always mad! Potter just..." He said angrily. I stopped him with a glare. He was searching for an explanation, "He turned me into a ferret!"  
"Harry did? Potter...He turned you into a ferret?" I said dryly.  
"Yeah." I glared at him. "No! But it was because of him."  
"Sure." I got up to walk away. I was done with our silly little conversation. "Have fun at the Ball with Pansy by the way."  
"Aren't you going?" He inquired back.  
"No I don't have a date." I stated trying to hold back my disappointed. "I thought balls were stupid anyways. I turned around and began to walk away, but I could still feel his eyes on me.  
Ugh, sometimes I hated myself I was always so dramatic. And it was really excessive.  
Because of the ball not that many people went home during the winter holiday. I didn't leave either. My parents went on a vacation during the holidays. And besides even if I wasn't going to the ball didn't mean I couldn't watch others go. The halls were bustling with people daily. No one had much homework to do over the break; so there was a lot of free time. In my free time I actually decided to study. I knew it super lame, but I felt like it was a good thing to do. I stayed up quite late as well. I could sleep in the next morning so it didn't really matter to me what time I went to bed. I was enjoying my sad little life.  
The ball was to be held in one day. Some people received early Christmas presents. Most girls got pretty expensive dresses and old fancy hair pieces. The boys received shoes and tuxedos. I saw Harry's friend Ron receive some old clothes from his mom. I laughed at them they were funny looking. Seeing everyone get excited for the ball made me more depressed. I wished there was something for me to do to get my mind off the extravagant event planned. I couldn't go to Hogsmede or shop for more things that I already didn't have. So like I said before I studied. I was proud of myself for doing so, but I was so bored. And when I was bored I studied something different. And the cycle went round and round again. I felt like a knock off Hermione Granger.  
In rebellion to the Ball the day before I tried staying up as late as I could. My plan was to sleep through the day and miss the ball entirely. I didn't want to see happy people when I was not happy. I know, how selfish of me.  
My plan was becoming enacted as I laid on the biggest chair in the room. My books and papers were spread out around me. I had dropped my quill, but I didn't care the ceiling was more exciting than what I was doing. As I stared up I noticed that I was starting to drift off. I let sleep take over me for a while.  
I was only asleep for around 2 hours when a voice woke me up. It startled me. I thought perhaps that I was caught by one of the prefects, but I realized that I could not have had slept through the whole night.  
"Ahh, yes where else would you be?" A familiar voice said. My worry shut down.  
"You were looking for me?" I replied not opening my eyes.  
"Not particularly." He said. I could hear that he moved over to the book shelf near to my chair.  
"Okay then. Don't bother me I'm sleeping." I shifted to a more comfortable sleeping position after I decided I wanted to sleep there for the rest of the night.  
"On a chair in the common room, don't you have a bed?"  
"Not the first time you've asked me that question. You know the answer."  
"Don't you want to know what I'm doing now?" This statement was surprising. I opened one eye.  
"Not particularly." I mocked and shut my eye again. Suddenly he was close to me.  
"I wish I could have asked you the ball." I opened both of my eyes and looked at him. He seemed sad.  
"What?" I sat up more. He was kneeling by my chair.  
"I wish there were... Different circumstances." He said looking off.  
"Draco I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Why aren't you afraid of me? Everyone is intimidated! I could easily get you expelled at any second. Why does that make you want to irritate me all the time? It could only lead to bad things."  
"Because you are you and I am I. I just feel like you won't do any of those things. You are kind of all talk. You haven't really done anything." I said relaxing back into my chair. He was being weirdly dramatic.  
"But, I-"  
"Draco what are you even trying to say." I asked closing my eyes. His weird behavior put me off. I didn't know where it would lead.  
"You attract me." I didn't open my eyes, but I certainly was shocked at his statement. Almost to the point of me not believing it. I tried to beat around the bush.  
"I'm not attractive."  
"Not the most, but there's something... Different about you and it is compelling." I opened my eyes and stared at him. He wasn't looking at me, but at one of my books. He seemed so causal, but so not.  
"Me? The loneliest person in the school. The one who has the strangest confidence levels? I, whom you don't want to be seen with. The one who sucks at school. Me, the pureblood you basically hate." I said almost laughing.  
"Don't bring blood into this," He growled.  
"Sorry."  
"But sadly I have not mixed you up with anyone. You interest me." He said definite. "When I'm not thinking of how to destroy Potter, or how to leave this school, or even how to be irritating. I think about you," the last part seemed unsure, "Which is hardly ever. By the way, but noticeable enough." He glared at me almost as if it was my fault for him being this way.  
"How romantic. I think about you a lot because I don't have any friends." His face softened and he looked at me strange. "So alright we've confessed our love to each other what do we do now? Take off our clothes?" I said sarcastically. He didn't appreciate it.  
"No, definitely none of that. I came here to talk to you because I can't really avoid you. You definitely can't avoid me, but I don't know what we can do. It's not like we can be friends or anything either. That would be absurd."  
"There you go again, can't be friends with an underclassmen! Draco I'm a pureblood! I have the same values as you do! Even though they might not be as harsh as yours; I was still raised similarly."  
"You were not raised like me even if our values are similar. It's not the same. But you have to understand where I'm coming from right?"  
"Then I guess we'll have a forbidden love." I said turning his chin towards my face. "Until we decide if your desire for me is discovered to be love we can do exactly what we did last year. I mean honestly I have nothing else to do. It would be nice to have a friend."  
"Don't call it that."  
"A forbidden love? I thought it was cute."  
"No, it's not cute. I don't even know if I like you like that. Do you really think that I could love you?" He was enraged. I would have to change my words around.  
"Oh no!" I laughed, "Did I say love? HAHA. That's not what I meant at all. I mean like friendship love. Yeah friends. I compel you like friendly right?" He nodded slightly. "Then let's be secret friends?!"  
"A secret friend... That's what you want to be." He was very confused why I was being so relaxed about the situation. I don't think he ever talked about his feelings. Whatever they were.  
"Now go back to bed! You have the Yule ball tomorrow! Have fun with Pansy! And don't think about me tomorrow, or Potter. It's YOUR day to have fun, okay?" I told him as I helped him stand up. He turned around and headed back clearly uncomfortable that I was telling him to go to bed.  
"You know if it had to do it over again I would ask you." This statement bore into my heart, but I just smiled and said;  
"How poetic." I watched as he left into his corridor. He walked slowly into the darkness, but never turned around.  
I didn't understand at first what he meant. I couldn't comprehend what he was trying to say because I didn't believe him. It really was absurd what he was saying. I never gave him a reason to like me. I couldn't see what made him compelled towards me. I mean when we spent time together all he would do was criticize me. During study time we'd only talk about school subjects and every time we'd talk outside of class I had to pretend that I either didn't like him or didn't know him. Man this was so frustrating. But I was glad the conversation happened and that finally I was building a relationship with someone.  
Yet again Draco was consuming my life for the worse. I needed to find a distraction. Everyone going to the ball would have to be good enough.  
I helped some of the girls by my bunk dress and prep for the dance. I had gotten pretty good at doing hair. I plated their hair and put them up into elaborate buns. I was happy with my work. This distracted me for a while, despite every once in a while I would remember that I was not going. The thought would push me to do better. Everything was going great I felt useful, until I saw Pansy.  
First off; she looked wonderful. Her dress was the perfect color. Her hair was done better than anyone's that I've done. Her makeup was flawless as well. It was awful. Usually she tried not to be overly feminine. She didn't wear a lot of makeup. She kept her hair down and natural, but toady was different. That day she decided to be perfect, and I was jealous of her because she was going with Draco Freaking Malfoy. Even if you hated his guts you'd have to admit he was good looking. And him with her; they would look great. I could honestly say that I was full blown jealous for this. Mainly because he said that he wanted to take me instead. I smiled at that.  
My eyes along with many other followed her as she walked towards the exit. I finished the girls hair that I was working on making sure it looked absolutely perfect, and headed towards the common room. There were bustles of people in there. Everyone in full ball mode; someone even hired a photographer. It was loud in the common room; louder than it really had ever been before. It was strange seeing such an everyday room become transformed into something so different. And the Yule Ball was only one event on one night. I could only imagine what the great hall had changed to. Out of the corner of my eye is see a flash of blonde. I looked that way and sure enough there he stood with his perfect date. They were getting a picture together, smiling and relatively enjoying themselves. I subconsciously smiled as well.  
"What are you grinning about?" A familiar female voice said behind me.  
"Oh! Nothing, sorry sis!" I said trying to walk away.  
"Aut, Aut, Aut, not so fast little sis. You aren't supposed to be in here!" She said following me. I slowed my pace.  
"What do you mean? This is Slytherin property, and I'm Slytherin." I said turning to face her.  
"Yes, but what are you doing here?" I knew what she meant. Why was I looking at all the dressed up ball people. I looked down to what I was wearing; my uniform shirt with my sleeping trousers. I stood out as sloppy, or really even beyond sloppy.  
"Nothing." I said with my head down.  
"That's right... Now go back to you dorm. No one wants to see you here anyways," She was probably mad that she'd only be able to see her boyfriend when he got to the ball. He decided to hang with his friends before the Ball and meet here there. Or that's what I told myself. In reality it was mainly because my sister did not like me at all and I was 'dissing her vibe'.  
I starts to head out and noticed that in order to go back to my dorm I would have to pass by the perfect group from before. Getting closer to Draco only made him look better. He was unbelievably handsome in his suit. He caught my eye and smiled at me. He actually smiled at me! I pushed my hair behind my ears and smiled back. He then looked away. He was actually happy that night. So much so that he would actually smile at me.

I hurried back to my dorm and went straight to my bed to rest. I wanted to make sure I got all the details wide awake when they got back from the ball. And truthfully I was hoping to spend some time with Draco in his ravishing suit.

 

Jealous of Nothing  
There was near to no one in the dorms that night. Most of the underclassmen somehow got dates to the ball. Sleeping came easy for a while until I heard the music blaring through the walls. I rolled over in my bed and hoisted my pillow on top of my head. I sighed because I was regretting not trying hard enough to get a date to go. Even though I tried pretty hard. I laid there imagining what I would be doing there if I went. I could almost see myself in an emerald green ball gown. My brown hair would be pulled back and lifted in an extravagant bun with pearls. I would be the highlight of the party. I laughed to myself because I knew that would never actually happen. I continued my dream even though it was ridiculous. I would walk in and people's eyes would follow me as I strode over to Draco. He would turn around, smile to me and ask to dance. And away we would dance, sharing that moment forever and ever. And ever and ever...  
In the real world I heard a kerfuffle. The first comers were coming back. I checked the time; it was 2 in the morning. Christmas was over, and I didn't even spend it with my family. A thought occurred; would it have even be better if I went home instead of staying during the winter break.  
I continued laying in my bed thinking what I should do next... The usual where I wake up to investigate or continue sleeping...  
"What're you eve' doin' here?" He slurred pointing at me. I had waited a while longer before I decided to go out and socialize. There weren't many people in the room. Most of the ones that were there were passed out.  
"I'm the welcoming party, remember!" I was quite awake in these moments.  
"That's Bull! I know that you're more than that." He took another sip of whatever he was drinking.  
"What are you drinking?" I asked concerned.  
"Nuffin!" He said clutching the bottle.  
"Are you drunk?!"  
"No, why would I do that? I could get in trouble!" He whispered. I couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy was drunk! I laughed at him. "Why are you laughing? I could hex you, you know!" He said reaching for his wand. To his dismay he didn't find his wand in any of his pockets. This sent me into a fit of laughter. "Stop! I can't find my wand! I need that!"  
"How was the Ball!" I said changing the subject.  
"The Ball?"  
"Yeah the Yule Ball!"  
"Oh yeah! It was awesome. There was so much dancing! I was really tired so I went to go get a drink, and then... Well I don't actually remember the rest..." He was severely confused.  
"Did you see Harry there?" He smiled.  
"Yeah! I did! It was fantastic! They basically didn't have any dates! They didn't even dance. HAHA Potter how tough are you now! Can't even get a date." He said raising his voice.  
"And yours?"  
"My?"  
"Your date..."  
"My date?... Pansy!! Oh... Well she looked pretty, but I don't really like her that way. And anyways I'm trying to deal with," he gestured to me," this situation."  
"I'm a situation am I?" He nodded and went for another sip. I shuck my head, but I knew I couldn't tell him to stop. I wasn't his mom and he wasn't technically doing anything wrong.  
"What are you going to do for the rest of the Holiday?" I changed the subject again.  
"I haven't thought that far ahead... I want to go back to talking about you. I need to fix what's going on," He said struggling to straighten up on his sofa.  
"I don't like talking about myself." I hesitated.  
"Yes you do! You just cry a lot... It's really annoying. Why do you cry so much?"  
"I don't know... I don't really cry that much-"  
"You cried on my lap for like three hours that once!"  
"It wasn't three hours."  
"Oh. Well I thought it was a long time..." He shrunk into his couch.  
"Why do you always talk about Harry Potter when you hate him?" I asked him.  
"Cuz it's fun! Gives me something to do," He smiled again, "Stupid Potter thinking he's better than everyone because Voldemort didn't kill him. Well... like.... anyone could have done that. He doesn't have to be a prick about." He yelled. He wasn't looking at me, but off in the distance.  
"You're crazy." I shook my head.  
"So are you!"  
"Yeah I am. Aren't I," I said blushing. "I'm talking to a drunk Malfoy."  
"Hey." He said pointing to me, "I'm not drunk." Sure wise guy. "Hey! How's school? You obviously don't need my help anymore... You haven't asked in like... Months!"  
"For the majority of the beginning of the school year I thought you wanted nothing to do with me." He looked up as to remember something.  
"Oh yeah... You talked to my friends! You broke the rules."  
"Yep you yelled at me. Quite rudely."  
"Sorry." He said drunk, but seriously... Kind of.  
"Why are you apologizing; you are Draco Malfoy! I should be the one apologizing to you or you'll set your dad's wrath upon me." I said sarcastically. He passively waved his hand.  
"Don't let my father hear about this." He said gesturing to his bottle and then to me.  
"I won't."  
"Or this." He said standing up.  
"What?" He walked towards me until he was towering over me. "What are you doing?" He leaned in. I wasn't sure what was coming, but it never happened. As he was leaning in to potentially kiss me he passed out and fell into the other part of the sofa.  
"Typical." I said. He was still holding his bottle. I checked and luckily it was empty. I grabbed it and went to throw it away. I looked back and he had found a better sleeping position on the couch. Man, he was going to have a rough morning. I went back to the dorm and checked the time; it was a quarter past 5 in the morning. I debated going to sleep, but the minute my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.  
I dreamt that Draco didn't pass out before he kissed me, but instead he puked. I was always one for intense romance between myself and others. What happened last night led me to wonder if his actions were purely because he was drunk and wanted to hook up the closest person. Or if what he was about to do was a representation of how he really felt, but could never do because of his beliefs. I concluded that it was most probably a combination of the two.  
The next day I decided to study a little more and continue to practice basic spells. I thought that I was pretty good at them now. I was turning into a bright young witch. I considered for a moment what I would be like now if I never got help.  
The general consensus about the Yule Ball was that it was fantastically entertaining. Hermione Granger went with Victor Krum. I was impressed myself; it was not an easy thing to do. Girls would whisper their personal ideas on how it happened: a love potion, a hex, a charm, but none considered that maybe he actually genuinely liked her. Maybe Krum wasn't afraid of being seen with someone of a lower caliber. He saw her as an equal.  
Draco wasn't the only one that drank excess amounts of alcohol the night of the Ball. Some even got caught and sent to detention for the rest of winter break.  
A few days before the end of the holiday I decided I wanted a different studying place. I walked over to the courtyard, it was cold, but like I've mentioned before; I love the cold. People were playing in the snow. They threw snowballs at each other. I sat down in a spot where snow had not fallen and pulled out my books. Seconds after I had set down my stuff a wet snowball came hurling into my setup.  
"What the hell!" I screamed and looked up. Marching at me with a vicious glare was Pansy Parkinson. I had no idea what her deal was. She had no business with me.  
"Are you Greengrass?!" She screamed at me.  
"I-I uh... No?" I said not convincingly.  
"Don't lie to me Ashleigh!"  
"That's definitely not my name," I felt relieved it was probably just a misunderstanding.  
"Astoria! That's it! You are a SLUT! Astoria Greengrass" I was insulted. I stood up.  
"What do you even mean?" I shouted back at her. "I am NOT a slut!"  
"You ruined my night you little ungrateful-"  
"How did I ruin your night?! I wasn't even at the ball, you tosser."  
"Yes, you might have not been there, but it felt like it. It was almost as if you were there. First he started calling me Astonsy or Greeninson! He played it off as an honest mistake... As if I couldn't figure it out! And then after a few drinks he didn't even try to correct himself. Couldn't stop talking about YOU!" She said pointing to me, "He even kissed me!" I knew he was just looking to snog the nearest person. "And then he left." She whispered as she sat down defeated. "He realized that I wasn't you, so he left! I tried so hard to look good for him last night! I planned everything. Every detail to make it the perfect night for him and YOU messed it up! I looked like trash to him because apparently YOU are the only one he finds attractive."  
"You looked wonderful Pansy!" I couldn't believe that I had ruined her night at the ball! And I wasn't even there. Even though I was clearly being yelled at I couldn't help but feel proud of my accomplishment.  
"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! He obviously must like people who look like you. What are you doing to him? Paying him? Got him under the Imperious curse?" She got more serious now. I was used to negative comments, but she was just being annoying. "Never mind... Don't go near him again."  
"Look sister, I don't have power over that. It just sort of... Happens when we see each other. I can't control my destiny."  
"So you admit it, being in love with him?"  
"No I never said that!"  
"But you do know him, and you MUST like him." I didn't know how to respond. Should I tell her the truth? There was really no reason to, so I turned it back to her.  
"Why do you care? Have a crush Pansy?" She got mad.  
"If I did why would I tell you? Why didn't you answer my question? Covering up a crush?" My anger increased at her. I lashed out in the most professional way I could.  
"I don't know what I am," I said point to my heart, "or what he is," I said pointing towards the school, "or what we are," gesturing between point A and B, "but if I did it still would be none of my business." I let my hand fall. There was a small pause, and then she screamed making a scene.  
"I am one of Draco's only friends and I know that he doesn't just talk to other girls. Especially second years, so how'd you do it Greengrass? How did you make Malfoy fall in love with you?" Clearly this bothered her more than she was showing.  
"I didn't do anything." I stated and picked up my books. I didn't want to tell her anything, ever. "I didn't hex him, or pay him or anything okay? I barely no him, so just stop with you remarks they're annoying."  
"How could you?" I started walking away I was done with the conversation. It was mixing up too many emotions that I didn't want to play with.  
"You're a coward just like him you know." She whispered to me as I walked by. I stopped and turned my face towards her. I gave her a very convincing look.  
"And you're jealous of nothing." I said without a smile.  
I didn't want to be mad at Pansy for being a jerk because I knew that it would not be good for me socially. But she was just so aggravating. She made me think about feelings that I was suppressing. Yeah it was true I'll tell you; I might have had a little crush on Draco. He might have liked me, but it would never be anything. He might have never like me and that would be everything; it would make things easier for me. That's what I told myself. That I was not expecting anything out of my crush. That seemed easy. What was hard was telling Draco what happened the night of the Ball.  
I was leaving the dining hall after brunch when he pulled me off to the side. Of course it was a private corner where no one could see us. He looked a tad worried.  
"What's up?" I posed calmly. I didn't want to add to his worry.  
"I need your help remembering." His leg was bouncing. I could tell he was antsy.  
"Remembering...? What?" I said egging him on even though I could tell what he was asking of me.  
"The night of the Ball... I just recovered from a seriously bad hangover, and the night was... Blurry, but I remember you were there at the end. Why?"  
"Oh yeah that night... Where you tried to chop you dick off?" I was so bad. His eyes widened as I smiled. I don't think that's what he thought I would say.  
"I tried to do what?!"  
"You tried to chop your dick off. You kept yelling the severing charm. Luckily you lost your wand or that would have been bad." I said smiling wider.  
"Bloody hell... I can't believe it! I really tried that!"  
"No." I stated. I could see the relief in his eyes, "but you were very drunk."  
"I've heard." He sighed looking down.  
"You've talked to Pansy?"  
"Yeah she's not very happy... Apparently I wasn't a good date. It was probably her that was a bad one. I'm amazing."  
"You weren't." I smiled.  
"Why are you smiling? Why do you agree with her?"  
"She said you talked about... Me?" He looked embarrassed. "More than once," I poked.  
"Yeah, uh, I remember that... She hit me... A lot. But what came before? Or more, before I was heavily under the um... Influence."  
"Well I don't know how, but I found you in the common room around 4 in the morning."  
"Were Crabbe and Goyle with me?"  
"Um, I don't know, but if they were, they were passed out. You were the only one awake, I think. I hope."  
"You hope? Never mind. Did we ... Talk?" I laughed. He seemed very concerned by that question.  
"I wouldn't really call our talk a conversation, but yes you spoke a lot. I listened, it was good."  
"Good?"  
"Yeah pretty typical. You weren't very quiet about your opinions." He sighed.  
"I don't usually get drunk. I'm hardly even old enough. My father would be pissed... Did I do anything crazy that could get me into trouble?" I hesitated. He noticed, but I interjected his thought with;  
"You tried pulling out your wand to hex me, but you couldn't find it."  
"Why was I trying to hex you?"  
"I was laughing at the fact that you were drunk."  
"That sounds like me. Anything else?" I considered telling him the truth. My hesitation worried him, "Astoria what did I do?"  
"You were really drunk."  
"And?"  
"And when a person is drunk they usually do crazy things that they wouldn't normally do." I blabbered.  
"Not normally do?" He was getting mad.  
"Or normally, depends on how confident you are. And-"  
"Astoria." He stopped my blabbering. "I want to know." I paused and considered how to tell him.  
"I think you tried to kiss me?" I said unsurely. Truthfully I didn't know his actual intentions.  
"Oh." Is all he muttered.  
"Yeah." I agreed  
"Tried?" He said putting his hand on his forehead. Clearly concerned about his past self.  
"You passed out. Before it... happened."  
"Good,"  
"Then slept until the morning I think, I don't truly know." I hinted that I wanted to leave.  
"Well thank you, I guess. I'll try to never do that again." He gestured for me to leave. I walked forward, but then took the opportunity to ask:  
"Never be drunk or never try to kiss me?" He thought for a moment, but truthfully I needed clarification.  
"Never again, to the best of my abilities. I will never... Be drunk." He smiled jokingly. Lying, hopefully.  
"Okay. Sounds good." I said and walked off. I heard his steps in another direction. I'm glad it ended there because if he saw my face after that last statement he would be appalled on how pink it was.

Yeah, I was definitely right. Pansy was jealous of nothing.

 

Right Side  
Winter break was over and it was finally time to start school again. Of course like usual I had a rough start, but after the first week I got the swing of things. Why this matters I didn't know, but what school did bring was a lot of unsocial moments. Days flew past, then weeks, then a month. I did not have much contact with other witches and wizards during those time periods. The biggest highlight was a month or two after my black hole of anti-sociality; the second trial took place. This time I decided I wanted to go and at least try to have fun.  
The day of I learned that we were to be rowed out into the middle of the lake to watch the champions compete; which seemed interesting. But then after being rowed out and seated in the big watch towers I realized that we weren't going to be able to see the actual competition. It was all underwater... For an hour. I could feel the social awkwardness creeping up. I wasn't a fan of the fact that I would either have to talk to my neighbors or not talk at all, both were displeasing. I wanted to be social, truly, but it never came to me.  
I tried to look for Lacy when I was finding my seat. I hadn't seen her since last year, but for good reason she had changed. I finally saw her and confirmed that she was different, or at least her hair was. She dyed it black and her entire style was different. I waved for her to come over when we finally made eye contact, but she pretended not to see me. Okay, I'm not trying to sound like a lonely little child that you should be sympathetic for, but I was pretty pathetic. People at Hogwarts make friends so fast, and you don't want to be the one to butt in late. I made the unwise decision at the beginning of the year not to start relationships with people in my class. Other made the decision and they are happily living their social lives. Luckily I made a good impression on people, but they probably thought I was too boring to hang out with. I wasn't smart enough for people to hang onto or pretty enough for people to fall in love with immediately. I was just quiet and I kept to my books usually. I decided to sit at the end of a row of seats and a few inches away from the Hufflepuff that sat next to me.  
The tournament began and all the champions dove into the water. Well, except Harry. He kind of fell in.  
Then there it was; the awkward first 6 minutes where the audience sat there and didn't talk. The announcer guy tried to make it less awkward by giving his opinions on what was happening. But eventually the crowd got talking and talking and talking. I drowned it out and watched the water. It was mostly still, but occasionally the audience could see bubbles from the champions.  
The hour passed and the champions came back. We all cheered. Cedric came first, well technically Fleur, but she didn't come back the correct way, a forfeit. Then Krum and Harry with 2 people. Because of Harry's actions he was awarded 2nd place.  
Draco, again, was not happy about that. I think he wanted Harry to drown.  
I caught up with him after the awards were given and we had reached shore. It would have been one of the first times I talked to him since winter break.  
"That was crazy," I said casually trying not to draw attention.  
"Yes it was." He said back to me clearly angry.  
"Where'd your friends go? You're never alone."  
"Am I?" He said giving me a side eye. I guess he was right. I seemed to always be there when his friends weren't.  
"You mad about Potter getting second?" I asked.  
"Stop."  
"Stop what?" I was playing dumb, because it was fun.  
"Doing that."  
"Oh come one Draco you've got to be more specific!"  
"Purposefully making me get angry," he stated as he stopped walking. I stopped too; he had caught on.  
"Sorry, it's fun. You react so... Welly"  
"It's fun aggravating me?" He asked as he continued walking, I followed.  
"Yeah, you're so quick to anger, but you never do anything about it."  
"Never do anything about it? What is that supposed to mean? I'm like one of the most feared people here, and I you're saying that I did nothing to make it that way." I shrugged.  
"Dunno how you did it I wasn't there. I just know that your threats aren't real." He stopped and turned to face me blocking my path. I almost ran into him.  
"We've talked about this before Greengrass. Don't assume who I am without knowing me." He said in a hushed tone. I looked around and a few people noticed that we were having a conversation.  
"But I do know you, or at least more now than I did when I first lashed out," I whispered back to him.  
"Well, you don't know the type of person I might become." He looked directly at me.  
"You confuse me Draco Malfoy,"  
"Same to you Astoria Greengrass." He said smiling at me, "So you're not afraid of me? Truly."  
"Nope, or not much anymore I was at first." I stepped closer to him.  
"Well you will." He replied taking a step back. He started walking towards the school. Once we got there our conversation would have to end.  
"I what?" I said walking after him.  
"You don't know what's coming do you?" He laughed slightly scared as if remembering a bad memory. Your parents wouldn't have..." He drifted off, "be wary Astoria. I might not be so friendly to you much more. I can't have any weak links."  
"You're making no sense. You call this friendly...?" With no response given I asked, "Why can't we be friends. What makes me a weak link?"  
"Because we can't okay," he raised his voice.  
"Fine, I'll just talk to you in secret like I usually do." I said passive-aggressively.  
"Until you can't." He stated as a fact.  
"Until I can't? What are you talking about?"  
"Nothing you know. Yet. But you might. Your parents were too stupid to decline my father's offer." He said walking away.  
"Draco where are you going? Come back! I need an explanation!" I called out aggravated.  
"Somewhere else." He finished as he faded into the crowd. At the time I was severely confused at what had happened. I dumbly chose to push it aside. Lamely, I needed to study more and for all I knew he was talking nonsense on purpose.  
Months passed, boring months. The year was ending. I couldn't believe it. Almost a whole semester wasted on studying. Luckily, I was in to top 10% in my class so all that studying did pay off in the end... I think...  
Close to the end of the year was the 3rd and final challenge. Everyone was getting excited. They placed their bets on who they thought were going to win. Personally I was rooting for Fleur because she was the only girl, but she hadn't done very well previously so I didn't think she was actually going to win.  
A month before the competition I began thinking what the next year was to bring; more electives (I finally could choose some classes that I wanted to take). Maybe I would make some new friends with underclassmen. I wasn't quite an upperclassmen yet, but I knew my way around. I dreamt that it would be fun to show all the new kids around to their classes. I then realized that I'd be the same age when Draco met me, maybe I'd find someone like myself. The thought of that excited me. I started skipping down an emptying hallway humming to myself I was in between classes at time. I turned the corner and stopped; I saw a very distressed Harry Potter. I got out of his way, but I couldn't tell what was wrong so I asked.  
"Are you okay?" He didn't really stop walking, but he did spit out.  
"Do you know where Dumbledore is?"  
"What no? What happened?"  
"I don't know I just need him." He finished and kept walking. My eyes followed him as he turned the corner. I had never talked to him. That was my first conversation, how exciting. Draco would be thrilled.  
I later learned that there was something wrong with one of the leaders of the Tri wizard tournament. Barty Crouch Senior is what they called him. Apparently someone killed him or he was missing, something like that. News about him didn't really spread throughout the school, but I think what happened at the final task over powered his death.  
The day to start the most difficult years of my life started on the 3rd and final challenge for the champions. The whole school was there including the other two. We were filing into our seats. Music was playing and everyone was dressed up. People made posters with their favorite contestant's names. I had worn yellow in support of Cedric because he was the obvious choice.  
Dumbledore started the challenge by saying a few words about the accomplishments of the champions and about the difficulty of the maze. Personally, I definitely would never want to go in there; it seemed terrifying. The audience was in bright contrast to the darkness of the maze. Everyone was hooting and hollering with enjoyment and the champions, even if they were determined, none of them seemed as happy as we did. I thought for a moment of how cruel this competition is just for glory and a shiny trophy. Eternal glory didn't seem that exciting if they all had a possibility of dying or going insane. I felt especially awful for Harry because he didn't even want to be a part of it. Draco should really be less harsh on him.  
The canon was blasted and the champions slowly made their way into the maze. After they were fully emerged into the maze a rift between the schools broke out. There was a dance battle and a musical number that was prepared by some Gryffindors. I was entertained to say the least. This went on for a few minutes, but then a red flare was shot up from inside the maze. Fleur was out of the competition. Luckily enough she came back alive. After she was escorted back the celebration continued. We sang another edition of our school song and tried to learn the others. Time went on for a while and the maze seemed silent. Then we saw them. Harry and Cedric came tumbling out of the maze, but I could tell something was wrong. Unlike the people around me I became very worried and started to look around. They cheered that the champions came back with the cup. Music even played. Everything seemed joyous, but it wasn't. The cheering became more and more silent as I searched for a person that could give me an answer. I couldn't find Draco at first, but then I saw a flash of his blonde hair. He was walking out of the stands with his goons. I was worried that he was leaving.  
He couldn't have been involved could he?  
It didn't help that everything was a mess. Dumbledore yelled to the audience to be quiet and to sit in their seats. I remained where I was, but I didn't like it. Then I heard the sobs. The cheers had covered it before, but now they are the loudest noise in the area. I couldn't decide where they were coming from, and then I realized. It was Harry crying over Cedric's body. Stunned? I thought. No he wasn't stunned, he was dead. The realization struck me and I hung my head in respect. Mr. Diggory marched out of the crowd to see his son and I could only feel terrible for him. I knew it couldn't have been my fault, but it could have been me. That could have been my dad. That's all I remembered from that moment. Feeling awful and listening to the cries of the unfortunate.  
Draco had successfully made an escape, but I needed to talk to him. He was acting more suspicious than usual. What he said after the second task and how he left so soon. I never realized how evil he could actually be. I remembered what his father said to mine before the beginning of the year. What if he was actually really like evil. I mean I knew he wasn't very nice, but what if he was anything like his father... I debated if I cared or not, and decided that it was up to him. I couldn't change him, but everything he had said to me and demonstrated was starting to connect. As I exited the arena, once Ms. McGonagall told us to leave, I tried to find where Draco went to. Sadly I could not find to where he went. That was the end of the night. And most I remember of that year.  
The end of my second year was weird. Everyone was quiet and Dumbledore gave a speech honoring Cedric. Exams were canceled in his honor. But that basically meant that all my work went to waste. However, I did pass all my classes. I didn't talk to anyone the rest of year. What happened kept replaying in my head, and I definitely wanted to forget about it. When I wasn't thinking of Cedric's death I thought about Draco. The more I thought about him the more I realized I missed spending time with him. I was building him up in my mind as a fabulous person. I was creating a fake person that was perfect and looked like Draco. It was a serious problem because I think I was falling in love without even making contact with him.  
On the last day I packed up and had a bit of nostalgia. I could feel that nothing was going to be the same at Hogwarts, but this time it was for the worst. Malfoy confirmed my fear even farther.  
On the train back home I was walking to find a compartment and I overheard his conversation with Potter. It ended badly for Draco. He was yelling at Potter for not picking the right side; that he shouldn't be friends with mud bloods and muggles. One idea was placed in my mind when I heard Draco's words.  
I only had heard rumors, many speculation, but apparently Voldemort was back. In the flesh. A direct source was Harry himself. After the night that Cedric died Harry walked around the school warning people about him. Dumbledore mentioned it in his speech too. I didn't know what to think of it. Would I have been safe? I was a pure blood and I thought my parents had served him before, but they told me that they would choose not to if they had a choice. Either way Draco was sure of his attentions: to serve the Dark Lord. It was how he was raised. As he was walking away from the trio's compartment he passed me and hissed.  
"You better pick the right side Astoria. Remember what I said, things will change. m" I watched as he ran away. I hoped that I picked the right side too.

Because I picked his.

 

END OF YEAR TWO


End file.
